Heart and Shoulder
by AdamPascalFan
Summary: Someone is out to kidnap Cameron Webber. Who wants to hurt him? Mostly full cast but heavy on LL2
1. Chapter 1Not While I'm Around

Chapter 1 – "Not While I'm Around"

It was the crying that has awakened her. She jumped from her position on the couch and rubbed her eyes. As her eyes re-adjusted to the darkened apartment, she slowly began to remember where she was and what exactly she was doing. She must have fallen asleep during her one thousand and twenty second viewing of "Meet Joe Black".

The crying continued and she pushed herself up off the couch and moved towards the small room, rubbing her eyes all the way.

"I'm coming Cameron. I'm coming," she called to the small boy. "Just gimme a second here."

Not wanting to blind herself, she refrained from flipping on the overhead light, opting instead for the small lamp near the crib. Cameron reached his hands out to her. As she picked him up, he stopped crying almost immediately.

Smiling, she looked down at him. "What was that for? Did you just want to make sure…"

The sound of someone or something slamming into the door stopped her immediately. Listening closely, she heard the noise again, this time followed by voices. Carrying Cameron with her, she crept quietly towards the window and tried to peer out.

In the shadows she could make out the forms of three people, three people she did not recognize and who should not be trying to open the door with crowbars and hammers. Slowly she eased the window open, hoping they wouldn't notice the movement and that Cameron would remain quiet.

"Hurry up. You are taking too long."

"One second. The door's trickier than it looks."

"If it doesn't open soon, we'll have to forget about the kid and come back. She won't like that."

'Forget about the kid?' Her thoughts raced wildly in her head. 'Come back'? She glanced at the small baby. Were these men here for Cameron? Quietly easing away from the window on the floor, she felt the first stages of panic course through her veins.

She forced herself to take deep breaths. 'Easy chica. You need to keep your head. The last thing you need to do is to panic.'

One thing was clear, she and Cameron needed to hide and quickly. Whoever they were outside, they would definitely see her leave through it now. Waiting till they actually entered the apartment would mean they wouldn't see her but they may catch her leaving through the window and chase her. While she was a fast runner, she wasn't quite sure how fast she could run holding Cameron.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spied the closet. Maybe in there. She cautiously opened the door and almost sighed loudly when she spotted the clothes hamper in the corner. "Please not be empty. Please not be empty." She muttered under her breath. She almost jumped for joy when she saw a small pile of clothes at the bottom.

Carefully she put Cameron down on the floor and shut the door. She picked the clothes out of the hamper and carefully placed Cameron on the bottom. Easing herself into the hamper, she placed Cameron awkwardly onto her lap and placed the clothes on top of them.

She was still amazed at how quiet Cameron was being. It was almost as if the boy sensed that getting through this required absolute silence on his part. She allowed herself a small smile as she realized it was almost a Spencer like instinct for the boy to have.

Kissing the top of his head, she whispered to him as she heard the unmistakable sound of the door forced open, "Good boy Cam Cam. Don't worry. Nothing's going to happen to you. Not while I'm here."


	2. Chapter 2 Fear

**Author's note:** I knew there was something I forgot to do! Just so you know this is AU...the surrogacy never happened. The hurricane never happened. Lucky and Liz aren't engagged but they are living together...And I own nothing other than a few author created characters!

**Chapter 2 – "Fear"**

_Earlier that day_

"Uhhhhhhhhhh"

Maxie Jones could hear the groans as soon as she entered into the Brownstone. "Georgie?" she called as she took the stairs two at a time towards their shared room. "You ok?"

"Do I sound ok?"

As she entered the room, Maxie tried not to laugh. Her sister really was a horrible baby about being sick. Currently she was curled into a ball on her bed, Kleenex spread all around the bedside table and overflowing the nearby trashcan. Her nose was bright red and her eyes bore an uncanny bloodshot resemblance to the time they had stayed up all night watching the Lifetime Movie Network. Her sister may tend toward the dramatic but Maxie had to admit, this time she really did look sick.

"No. You look horrid."

"Girls?"

"Up here mom," Maxie called. "Georgie's sick."

Felicia took one look at her youngest daughter and immediately entered into nurturing mother mode. Or "Suffocate the Sick Child with Love" mode as Georgie and Maxie had secretly dubbed it.

"Oh my poor baby. What hurts?"

"Everything."

Figuring the smartest and safest thing would be to move out of the way and let her mother do her thing, Maxie moved towards her side of the room. As she went to place her purse on her bed, some writing on Georgie's calendar caught her eye.

"Um, Georgie? I know this is the last thing on your mind but you do realize you have on here that you're supposed to baby-sit Cameron tonight right?"

Judging by the rate at which her sister's eyes widened, Maxie would guess that it had slipped her sister's mind entirely. "Mom. I have to call and cancel."

Felicia shushed her. "You're not moving from this bed." Maxie figured it wouldn't be too smart right now to point out the phone was right next to the bed. "I'll call. Liz will understand."

Biting her lip, an idea slowly began to form in Maxie's mind. During her last stay in the hospital, she and Liz had talked about her actions regarding Lucky. She knew Liz didn't blame her for the break up but Maxie still felt guilty for the role she knew she had played. "Mom, you don't have to cancel. I'll do it."

"Honey you just got out of the hospital not that long ago. You're supposed to take it easy and not strain yourself."

Maxie laughed. "Mom it's just baby-sitting. How am I going to strain myself doing that?"

_In the Hamper_

Maxie remembered asking her mother how she would strain herself baby-sitting. 'Famous last words' she thought.

Fervidly hoping the intruders would assume she had run through the open window, she strained her ears for the sounds of footsteps closing in.

"Shit! The window's open!" The sound of discovery was loud enough to hear through both the closed door and the hamper. Well they were definitely in the room now she thought.

"Check…. Can't be….Look….Now!"

Even though she couldn't hear every word, it did not take a brain surgeon to figure out that whoever was out there would be looking for them. She just prayed she had covered them with enough clothes to fool them if they did look inside the hamper.

"No one's in the closet." The door must be open to account for her increased hearing.

"Fuck!"

"What now?"

"Plan B. If Frank doesn't find the baby sitter you can bet she's calling the cops right now. We smash and scram!"

Holding her breath and holding Cameron even tighter than she had before, Maxie heard the sounds of glass breaking, and furniture being overthrown. 'Just don't decide to add strewn clothes to the mix.' She prayed.

"That's enough. We gotta find the boss. She won't be happy."

As she listened to the sound of two footsteps charging out, she continued to hold her breath, just in case they decided to return. It felt like eons, but in reality she knew everything had happened in just the space of a few minutes. She blew out the breath she hadn't been fully aware she had been holding.

Slowly she lifted the lid of the hamper and peered out. The room was in shambles. The crib, table and dresser overturned. The little clown lamp she had turned now sat broken on the ground.

Cautiously rising, she carefully stepped out of the hamper. She glanced at the baby who had in all actuality just saved them both. He didn't seem any worse for the experience of sitting under dirty clothes.

"Ok Cam." She bounced him on her hip as she fished in her pocket for the cell phone she kept there. "Time to get some help here."

Maxie dialed the number from years of experience.

"PCPD."

"Commissioner Scorpio please. This is daughter."


	3. Chapter 3 In the Wee Small Hours

_Author's note- Thanks for all the great feedback everyone! I am really proud of this chapter! I hope you all like it as well!_

**Chapter 3 – "In The Wee Small Hours of the Morning"**

It was eerie in the midnight stillness. It was a clear night, neither too hot nor too cold. The moon was full and the stars were shinning brightly. If one was unaware, one could say it was a peaceful night.

But as the moonlight spilled softly into the room at the Quartermaine Estate, all was not peaceful and in no way were things calm.

A lifetime had passed since that evening had begun. Lucky knew his life was now going to be divided into two new distinct eras. Before Maxie's phone call and After Maxie's phone call.

"Come home now. Something's happened."

The words had been echoing in his head all night. Something had happened. She wouldn't tell either of them over the phone. She insisted they come home now and she would explain everything then. The only words of reassurance that she could give them was Cameron was fine now.

It had been the "now " that had caused his heart to stop. " Now" implied that he hadn't been ok. One look at Elizabeth's horror struck face and he knew she was thinking the same thing he was.

Nik had broken every speed limit in town to get them back to their home. Emily had tried to keep them calm and tries to convince them all that Cameron had been sick but he was fine now. No one really believed but he was grateful for her for trying.

Lucky wasn't positive but he was pretty sure that neither he nor Elizabeth had waited for Nik to actually stop the Jag before bolting once they saw their building. Their building, surrounded by cops, cops walking around their apartment, their apartment were Cameron was. The yellow crime scene tape was still being unrolled. Even though they both had been running towards their door, Lucky in no way missed the looks of sympathy shot their way by his fellow officers. What ever "it" was that happened, it had to be bad.

Turning towards the crib where Cameron was sleeping for the night, Lucky ran his hand through his hair. He reached down and traced the sleeping child's face. He glanced in the direction of the bed, where Elizabeth had finally exhausted herself into what he hoped was a dreamless slumber. As soon as he had seen the apartment and listened to Maxie's story, he had known there would be no sleep for him.

Maxie had sat, holding Cameron, next to Mac on a chair in what had been their dining area. Had being the operative word. The furniture was overturn, broken or just plain missing. It looked like a war zone. A war zone that apparently Cameron had been in the middle of.

Upon seeing them, Maxie had immediately risen, as Elizabeth ran straight for her son. "Oh my God! What happened?" She had checked Cameron from head to toe while simultaneous hugging him hard. Lucky could swear it was only possible to accomplish both of those tasks by being a mother. He supposed it came in some sort of motherhood handbook.

Lucky came up behind Elizabeth and placed his hands gently on her shoulders. Cameron played with his fingers. He smiled down at the small boy who had so easily captured his heart. When he glanced up and saw the look on Mac's face, the small smile vanished. He had rarely ever seen Mac so grim. Only when he had to inform families of the death of a teenager or child.

"Let's sit down first." Mac gestured to the chairs that he and Maxie had come from.

Even now, hours later Lucky could not recall the exact words Maxie and Mac had told him. But he could remember every single emotion that had flowed through him. Emotions he had thought he knew and had experienced. He told himself he had obviously thought wrong.

Dread. So that's what it felt like. Dread was the hollow feeling when the police commissioner, your boss, won't look you in the eye and insists you sit down. When you aren't sure what words are coming but you know its life changing. When you are sure exactly what happened but you know this is no simple burglary attempt by the amount of your co-workers wandering through your house.

Fear was what you felt when your babysitter tells you she saw three men trying to break into your home and overheard the same three men talking about kidnapping your son. Fear that the worst experience in your life was almost shared by someone that you only want to know happiness and peace. Fear was when the love of your life suddenly wears the same expression she did on an April day many years ago. An expression you swore to yourself she would never need to wear again.

Anger. Now at one point in your life you would have sworn you knew what anger was. You know realize that you were young and naïve. Anger was overpowering and your need to hurt something, hurt someone stuns you. You wanted to find this nameless, faceless trio and their equally nameless "she" and kill them. Anger was when you realized you want the best working on this but that excludes forensics, since the best is your son's uncle.

Helpless. Never in your life had you felt so helpless. You couldn't help at the scene. If you did, you would hurt the case should the bastards ever get caught. You know this but it didn't stop you from wanting to process every piece of evidence yourself. You tried to calm your girlfriend but you knew there was nothing to say. No words of your could ever make this situation right. No words should. Helpless is what you felt when you realized you had no clue what to do next.

"Lucky."

Nik's voice, softened as to not startle Elizabeth sounded from the door. He motioned his brother over to where he stood with Emily.

Lucky kissed Elizabeth's forehead and squeezed her tight. "I'll be right back" he promised her. Elizabeth had distractedly nodded at him. She was rocking back and forth, unable to sit still, yet unable to stand. Cameron, seemingly oblivious to all the drama of the night, was drifting off to sleep in his mother's arms.

As if on cue, Maxie slid next to her on the couch and resumed his position of holding her close, whispering words of useless comfort in her ear. He smiled a watery smile at Maxie, grateful for all she had done this night.

Running a haggard hand through his hair, he walked towards his brother and sister-in-law. As soon as he reached them, Emily pulled him into the biggest hug she could manage. "Oh God Lucky! I'm not going to ask if you're ok cause that's dumb. You have to know I will do whatever I can to help you guys." She kissed him on the check. "Listen to Nik a minute. I'm going to go sit with Liz and Maxie for a minute."

Nik placed his hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "Man. You've gotta get out of her. All of you." He must have seen the protests coming to Lucky's lips because he lifted his hands in air of mock surrender. "You look like hell. Elizabeth looks like she's going to collapse at any second. There is nothing you can do here. For your own sanity you need to go somewhere."

Lucky glanced back at the couch. Nik was right. He had to get Elizabeth and Cameron out of here. It wasn't good for either one of them. But where? "And where should we go? Audrey's out of town and if someone is out for Cameron that would be the first place they would look."

Nik nodded his agreement. "Yeah and Wyndemere wouldn't work for the same reasons. Not to mention we don't exactly have a crib and gargoyles might frighten Cameron." Lucky chuckled at Nik's attempt at humor, even if he wasn't particularly in the mood for it. "Em and I were talking and we have a suggestion but I don't think you'll like it."

Lucky cocked his eyebrow at his brother. Nik took a breath. "We think you should go to the Quatermaines." Hurrying to get the rest out before Lucky could protest he continued. "No one who knows your current relationship with your dad would think you would go there, its well protected by a security system and they have a crib from when Michael would visit Lila when he was a baby."

Lucky considered the suggestion. Nik was right on all accounts. He was pretty sure Mike would let them crash at Kelly's but someone might know that. Bobbie's would be out too. Carly's might be an option but given her and Elizabeth's history, he didn't want to chance upsetting Elizabeth anymore. It looked like the Quatermaines were going to get three visitors this evening.

He smiled resignedly at his brother. "It's a good thing it's Monica's house and she likes me."

So here he sat, the only one awake in the entire mansion he was sure. Standing guard against an unseen and currently unknowable for. Who would want to hurt this precious child? For what reason?

The tears swam in front of his eyes and chocked back a sob, not wanting to awaken Elizabeth or Cameron. He placed his head in his hands and slid to the floor next to the crib. He bit his lip hard, causing it to bleed to stop the sobs from ripping out of his chest.

"Cowboy."

The voice was soft and coming from the direction of the doorway. Luke entered into the room in the silent way he had perfected for years. He sat down and held his son to him tightly, in a way Lucky hadn't allowed him to do for years. "Let it out Cowboy. Let it out." He whispered fiercely.

"Dad" he whispered brokenly, as the tears shone in the moonlight. "I almost lost him tonight. I almost lost my son."

Luke bit his lip. "I know Cowboy I know."

Luke never let up on his grip on his son as the tears that had been building poured out. The shuddering of his chest slowly stopping was the only indication that Lucky had finally fallen asleep. Luke continued to hold his son, standing guard over his son's family while he couldn't.


	4. Chapter 4 The Boys Are Back in Town

**Chapter 4 – "The Boys are Back in Town"**

Was it possible that one time in her life, she had actually looked forward to visiting the police station? At one time coming here meant seeing Lucky. Now Elizabeth was sure she would forever have this day associated with it.

The day she was to be questioned and then briefed on case of the attempted kidnapping of her son.

She held Cameron a little closer to her. Rationally she knew bringing Cameron here wasn't the way things worked. Rationally she knew Emily was more than capable of watching Cameron. But she wasn't being rational right now. Someone had tried to take her son and by the grace of God and the sense of Maxie Jones, they hadn't succeeded. All Elizabeth wanted to do right now was to take Cameron and run far away where no one would ever find them.

The questioning had not really been that bad. She could remember being grilled harder by Grams for missing her curfew. It was basic questions and most of the answers she had already given last night. At least she that was what she had been told. She didn't really remember much about last night past Maxie telling them what happened. So Elizabeth had mere told what had happened. She had hired Georgie to baby-sit last night but Maxie stepped in at the last minute when Georgie got sick. She had been with Lucky, Nik and Em all night until Maxie called them. No she didn't know anyone who wanted to kidnap her son. No she didn't think she had any enemies. No she didn't have the faintest idea who the "she" could be or the trio of men.

Elizabeth shifted on the comfortable chairs in the waiting area. Cameron played happily with the toy car one of the officers had given to him when they walked in this morning. She stole a glance towards the interrogation room where she knew they were questioning Lucky. She desperately needed Lucky to come out of that room and sit with them right now. She needed to feel his arms around the both of them. She could almost fool herself into thinking that nothing bad was going to happen to any of them if he kept his arms around them.

The clatter of the toy car hitting the ground startled her momentarily. Gingerly she placed Cameron on the ground near her feet and bent to pick it up. A pair of high heeled boots appeared next to her hand. Reese Marshall bent down and handed the toy to Cameron. "I think you dropped this," she said in her slight Southern drawl to Cameron. She smiled sympathetically at Liz. "How you holding up? Did you get any sleep?" Reese placed her hand on Liz's shoulder as she sat down in the vacant chair next to her.

Elizabeth readjusted Cameron on her lap. "A little." She paused as a thought suddenly occurred to her. "Wait how did you know? And why are you here? I thought you left the FBI…"

Reese ran her hand through her hair. "Mac called me to see if I could pull some strings with my old unit. I'm here solely to consult until the agents get here later this morning. And I'm also offering my services as a lawyer to both of you, just in case you need it, which I doubt you will." She offered a small smile. "I can't afford to have my best investigator being interrogated and distracted from his work now can I?"

"You mean your only investigator." Lucky's voice sounded behind both of them. Elizabeth rose and hedrew both her and Cameron into a hug. "Hi." He breathed at her just before he dropped a kiss first on her forehead and then on the top of Cameron's head. "How you doing?" he asked, pulling back to look into her eyes.

"Better now that you're here." Elizabeth responded back.

Lucky hugged her again. As he let go, he turned her around so she didn't have to leave his arms. Resting his head on top of hers, he shot a small smile in Reese's direction. "It must be bad if Mac is calling in Sonny's girlfriend to consult."

Reese rolled her eyes at him. Ever since Lucky started working for her and Ric's firm part time, he had been teasing her constantly. She was only grateful that he and Ric tended not to speak to each other much outside of case briefings. If those two ever put their heads together, she would probably have to start her own firm. "Listen Spencer, Mac's just being cautious after Michael's kidnapping and I don't blame him." She shot him a wicked glance. "But if you don't want my help, I'll go right on into Mac's office and claim conflict of interest and take myself right off this case." She increased the smile and slowly drawled out "Or I could always fire you…."

"Easy Nancy Drew. I was just kidding." Lucky held his hands up in mock surrender. "Seriously Reese…." He began.

She cut him off. "Listen. I want to help and I will help anyway I can. Even if it's only to tell you that I don't want to see you near the office until this is over. Whatever I can do, whatever expertise, knowledge I have is yours." She reached out and tickled Cameron on the underside of his chin. "The important thing is to keep him safe and if I can help do that, then I will."

Elizabeth felt her eyes water. Actually it was probably closer to the truth to say her eyes had been on the verge of watering ever since last night. She stepped closer to the older woman and hugged her as best she could while still holding Cameron. "Thank you Reese."

Reese hugged her back. "Hold that thought. I haven't actually done anything yet." She pulled back and smiled at the young family. "Oh, and I wasn't kidding about the not coming in until this is settled Spencer. Ric and I discussed it and this is settled. You're far enough along on all the cases we've given you that it won't hurt anything if you don't touch them for awhile."

She paused for a moment and then grinned. "And Ric said that if he does see you in or near the office, he's breaking every cardinal rule you two have. In fact he said he would make up some more and break them just for meanness sake."

Elizabeth tried to hold back the giggle but she couldn't. She was grateful for the small distraction it provided her. She was well aware that ever since Lucky started doing the part time investigation for Ric and Reese, her ex husband and he had come up with "cardinal rules" to keep the peace in the office. Most of the rules centered on not speaking about her or either of their relationships with her. Although she didn't know how many there were, she could recall something about Cardinal Rule #20 being "No discussing restaurants where you dined with the subject of Cardinal Rule #1 unless it is to recommend the food or not."

Mac strode towards the small group. "Good you're all here. Why don't we all go to the conference room to sit down and discuss strategy? I've got a team waiting."

Strategy. Elizabeth's life was now about strategy to catch the person who wanted her son kidnapped. She had always disliked the word strategy and she downright hated it now.

As she entered the conference room, Elizabeth scanned the faces assembled. She recognized most of the men and women around the table except one. One that looked far too young to be in a police station unless it was to visit his father at work. He was part of the team?

Lucky must have had a similar thought, although he obviously recognized him. "Jump Street? What is Jump Street doing here?"

Mac rolled his eyes, while other officers tried not to laugh at the nickname that had been circling the station for weeks. Even though he denied it, Mac had a strong suspicion Lucky had been the one to start it. "Beaudry is one of our best undercovers and you know it Spencer. Now lets sit down and be adults while we wait for the FBI agents to come. I hear they will be here momentarily."

Elizabeth sat down in the chair Lucky held out for her. She placed the toy car on the table in front of her and smiled as Cameron resumed his previous preoccupation of pushing the car in a circle. She heard Lucky mumble under his breath as he sat "I can be an adult but the question is can Jump Street." She tried to elbow him to sush him before he could say anything else. "Lucky" she whispered in warning tone.

"Ahh young Spencer. Still getting in trouble with your mouth. Do I need to handcuff you to the chair yet again to keep you out of trouble?" A familiar, amused voice came from the doorway.

Elizabeth turned and felt a genuine smile come across her face. It had been far too long since she had seen these two. "What on earth are you two doing here?"

Marcus Taggert stepped into the room, his bald head gleaming as always. Seconds later Alex Garcia followed his long time partner's lead. Taggert stopped only when he reached the head of the table where Mac stood.

"Federal Agents Taggert and Garcia. We've been assigned to work the Webber kidnapping case."


	5. Chapter 5 With A Little Help

**Chapter 5 – "With A Little Help From My Friends"**

"Uncle Dillon" Nothing. No response. Brooke Lynn cleared her throat and tried again. "Uncle Dillon." Still no response. She tried to wave her hand in front of his face. Oblivious. She really need to talk to him about what she had seen this morning. If anyone had any idea what was going on it would be him. After all she suspected it involved Luke, and in her experience, where Luke was, Dillon was yapping at his heels begging to be a part of whatever it was.

Drastic times called for drastic measures, she told herself. As Georgie approached them, Brooke Lynn cleared her throat announced as loud as she possibly could "Oh my gosh! Is that Steven Speilberg over there?"

That definetly did it. Dillon whipped around so fast he spilled his drink and nearly toppled over the table in his enthusiasm. Georgie and Brook Lynn started to laugh as Dillon jumped out of his chair to avoid getting his spilled drink on him, but only succeeding in falling backwards onto the ground. They tried to compose themselves as he shot them both dirty looks, wiping his pants.

"Not funny Brooke Lynn. Not funny."

"No actually that was very funny." Georgie gentley corrected him. She ducked his attempt at a kiss. "Nope. Could still be sick." She sat down in the empty chair. "So why exactly are torturing my boyfriend at this moment?"

"Yeah. Why did you feel the need for me to wear my lunch?"

"I'm sorry Uncle Dillon. I tried to get your attention but you weren't listening. It was the only thing I could think of." Brooke Lynn shrugged. "But anyways, do you know why Luke was sneaking Lucky, Elizabeth and Cameron out of the house this morning?"

Dillon shot her a look. "Do I live there? How would I know?"

Georgie looked thoughtful. "Maybe it has something to do with why Maxie came home so upset last night. I know she was babysitting Cameron."

"What does me babysitting Cameron have to do with anything?" Maxie came up behind Dillon. After a long sleep, she definelty felt better than she had last night, although she doubted her mother would let her baby sit at any time in the near future.

"Brooke just told us she saw Lucky, Liz and Cameron leave the Quatermaines this morning. I was just wondering if you might know something since you baby sat last night." Georgie explained to her sister.

Maxie chewed her lip. She didn't want to lie to her friends, but Mac had been clear. The less people that knew she was in the apartment last night the better. Who knew what the kidnappers would do if they found there was a witness that could give a vocal id? Best to keep it as close to the truth as possible Mac had counseled her. "Well, there was a break in at their apartment while I was there. They probably stayed there because it wasn't safe at their place last night."

Judging from the looks on her friends' faces and the chorus of disbelief that sounded, Maxie didn't think they would press for further details from her. "Yeah, I know," she continued. "The place was wreaked when I left with Dad last night. I can't imagine they would have been comfortable there last night."

"Oh my gosh" Brooke Lynn felt awful. Lucky and Liz had always been one of her favorite people to baby sit. They were cool. She couldn't imagine coming home to find your place broken into while you had a baby sitter. "You know what we should do?" she asked.

"We should go over to their place and help clean up! They have always been nice to all of us. And it would be one less thing for them to worry about." Brooke finished triumphantly. "It could be fun. We'll order pizza, bring music, make a party of it!" she paused as if she realized how strange it sounded. "Well as fun as something like this could be."

"No Brooke that's a great idea." Georgie responded. "Dillon, call Emily and tell her what we're going to do. I'm sure she and Nik would want to help out too." Dillon nodded and began searching his phone for his cousin's number.

"Just a second guys, I'll call dad and let him know where we are going." Maxie said. 'And make sure the crime scene team is gone' she thought to herself.

_At The Greystone_

Reese Marshall walked confidently past Max. "Tell him I'm here will you?" she asked as she put removed her coat. "Is Jason here?"

Max nodded and lead her to the large family room. He opened the double doors, revealing Sonny, Jason and Sam sitting with Michael. "Reese Marshall boss." Max announced.

Sonny rose and went to greet her. As he pulled back from kissing her check, she whispered to him, "Can I talk to you and Jason alone for a minute?"

Seeing the seriousness in her eyes, Sonny nodded. "Hey buddy, why don't you go show Morgan that new toy Sam just brought you all?" Sam in no way noticed the way Reese's eyes seemed to be pleading with her to get the little boy out of here. There was something go on. She could feel it.

"Yeah come on, Michael. Besides, you promised me a rematch of Road Furry!" she challenged as she gestured him towards the stairs. Michael grinned at her. "You're on!" he called as he raced up the stairs to his room.

"Thanks Sam" Reese called after her. Sam just nodded and gave Jason look that clearly said, "you will fill me in after if you can". Jason smiled at her as she followed Michael up.

"Well Reese what can we do for you?" Sonny asked as he moved towards the French doors and paused when he reached the small bar.

Jason stood impassively by the fireplace. If Reese hadn't wanted Michael to hear whatever it was, it couldn't be good news.

Reese took a deep breath. She was sure Lucky and Liz wouldn't particularly care for what she was about to do, but she had told them she would do whatever she could to keep Cameron safe. And when the plan was discussed, she could see exactly what they didn't like about it. And she couldn't say she blamed them. "I was called in to consult on a case with the PCPD this morning."

Sonny took a sip from his drink, and cocked his eyebrow as if to ask "So?". Jason remained still, his expression still guarded. She moved to sit on the couch. "Last night, there was a break in at Lucky Spencer and Liz Webber's apartment."

She looked at both the men near her. "At least that's what the papers will say when it runs in the police log. Except there it wasn't just a break in. It was a kidnapping attempt on Cameron Webber."

Reese could tell she had both of their complete attention. When she had prepared the background information for Michael's kidnapping, she had not missed the closeness both men had shared with the young couple at one point in their lives. She hoped she could count on their old loyalties.

"Maxie Jones heard the kidnappers trying to break in and hid with Cameron. They thought she left the apartment and trashed it to look like just a b and e."

"Mac's already started a task force and the FBI is already involved. Your old friends Taggert and Garcia are back in town to work the case, by the way." She almost smiled at the grimace that passed over Jason's face. "There's an undercover assigned to watch Maxie, although no one really thinks she's a target."

"What about Cameron?" Jason asked, breaking his silence.

"Unfortunately the best plan to capture these guys is to let them think we don't know. So Lucky and Liz are just supposed to act like nothing has changed. No changes in routine, except basic ones."

"And no extra protection." Sonny guessed.

Reese nodded. "Whoever it is, they are watching. And as you both know, Feds tend to stick out."

Sonny and Jason both looked at each other and nodded. "Max." Sonny called.

When Max opened the door, Sonny gestured him closer. "Find Johnny and Francis. Tell them they have a new assignment."


	6. Chapter 6 Precious Little Meltdown

**Chapter 6 – "Precious Little Meltdown"**

This wasn't the way he had planned it. But who would have planned this? However, Lucky was still grateful for the small favor that he had at least checked this idea out a few days ago. At least he could say with a modicum of certainty that they would not be disturbing anyone.

This was the one place in Port Charles that had always meant peace for them. And if the last day and a half was any indication, peace was in short supply right now. And would be in the foreseeable future.

Elizabeth was still too distraught to realize exactly where he was leading her and Cameron. In a perverse way that joke of a team strategy session had been a blessing. There was no way he would have been able to surprise her with this if she hadn't been so anxious over this non-plan plan.

Just thinking about it was making his blood boil again. If Taggert, Garcia and Mac really thought he was going to stay out of this and keep a low profile, well they just didn't know him very well at all. He was a Spencer and he was going to act to protect his family.

And judging by the look Steven gave him when they finally caught up with him at the police station, Lucky had an ally in this fight.

Lucky had to stop and take a deep breath. Right now was not the time for this. Right now he need to be calm. For both Elizabeth and Cameron's sake. And that was the whole purpose of this trip today.

"Lucky?" Elizabeth's voice further brought him back to the realization that he needed to be calm. He slowly turned towards her.

"What… I mean where…" she stopped and took a breath herself, trying to stall the racing thoughts. "I thought you said we were going home." She managed a smile. "Unless we moved, this isn't the way."

"Detour." He responded cryptically. "Just a detour." He motioned for her to follow him as he started walking again.

Determined to figure out at least what this was, Elizabeth paid closer attention to where she was. Almost as soon as she concentrated she was able to recognize exactly where she was. She had walked sometimes even ran this very way innumerable times so many years ago. She adjusted Cameron higher up on her shoulder as Elizabeth allowed a few tears escape as she realized exactly where he was leading her to.

And when the familiar sight rose in front of her eyes, a few more tears fell.

The boxcar. One of the first places she had ever felt completely safe and loved. He brought her to the boxcar.

Lucky opened the door with ease. The lock that once kept them out had obviously been removed. She smiled at him as she handed Cameron over to him while she lifted herself in. "When exactly did you remove the lock?"

He passed Cameron up to her and hoisted himself in as well. He shrugged in response to her question. "I came out here the other day to plan a surprise for you. I removed the lock so I could put some supplies in here for when the time came." He motioned towards the blankets that laid in the corner and the cleaning supplies that were strewn in the interior. "Not exactly the timing I was hoping for, but I figured we needed a break before we went back home."

Elizabeth sighed. Not the timing was one of the biggest understatements he had ever said. She busied herself with arranging one of the blankets on the floor for Cameron to play on. As Cameron busied himself with his toy car, she sank slowly down to the ground. The events had finally caught up to her and her strength drained out of her. As she watched her son play, the thoughts she had tried to keep at bay ran wild.

Reality hit her hard. The reality of how close she had come to loosing him. In a way she had never imagined. Even when Faith had grabbed Michael, Morgan and Kristina she hadn't been able to picture this nightmare. Her son. The most important part of her heart. A second longer last night and he would have been gone, taken from her by strangers and for reasons that she just couldn't even think of right now.

She had so much cried last night as shook in shock. She knew that now. For maybe if she had cried last night, she wouldn't feel such a powerful urge to sob right now. Or maybe she still would have. Elizabeth would never know for sure.

The sensation of Lucky wiping away something on her face registered. It was with some amazement that she realized he was wiping away her tears. She hadn't even been aware her thoughts of crying had become reality. But apparently they had.

Lucky hadn't thought it would be possible for his heart to break any further than it had last night. Again he was amazed at how wrong he could be at times. He had thought he had felt helpless before but it was nothing compared to the way he felt now. Frustration, helplessness and rage all tangled within him.

But now was not the time for his emotions to run wild. This was about Elizabeth. He had to stay strong for her. He willed back his own tears that threatened to fall when he first spotted hers. Lucky bit his lip and concentrated on wiping her tears away.

When she looked up at him, Lucky sadly smiled at her. He ran his fingers through her hair and then gently pulled her close to him. Elizabeth buried her head in the crook of his neck, inhaling as deep as she could. Her tears still flowed, wetting his shoulder. He rubbed her back in a soothing pattern that they established long ago.

"God…. Lucky.. we almost…" Elizabeth couldn't speak the words. Saying them would make it too real. If she just kept them as thoughts on some level she could convince herself this was a nightmare and any second now she would wake up.

Lucky pulled back just a far enough to look into her watery eyes. "Listen to me. We didn't lose him. And we won't lose him." Elizabeth noticed his eyes take on a serious glean she hadn't seen in awhile. "I promise you. I won't let that happen."

Elizabeth nodded and fell back into his arms. Lucky continued stroking her hair and rubbing circles on her back. With one eye on Cameron, he whispered the same repeated phrase over and over.

"I promise. We won't lose him. I promise."


	7. Chapter 7 One Girl Revolution

**Chapter 7 – "One Girl Revolution"**

"Nik! Where is your sense of vision!" Dillon tossed his hands up as Nik shot down yet another of his brilliant ideas. "Do you not realize the opportunity we have here? The women are all in Cameron's room doing all that baby goo-goo stuff they love. We have been left alone in redecorating! Come on man! We can do this!"

Nik rolled his eyes. "Dillon I'm sure Liz would not appreciate a Playboy bunny lamp sitting in her living room." He pointed his finger in the younger boy's direction to cut off any further helpful suggestions. "And I don't think my brother would appreciate you trying to dump stuff your girlfriend doesn't want you to have in his home either!"

Dillon's mouth dropped open. "That's… I wouldn't… I mean…." He sputtered. He shook his head. "I don't know what you are talking about. I would never have such an item." He raised his voice on the last sentence just in case Georgie happened to hear Nik's previous comment.

"Sure you do. I was there when Luke gave it to you."

Dillon raced over and placed his hand over Nik's mouth. "Shhhhh! Do you want me killed? I thought we were friends man… family. You don't do this to family."

Nik removed Dillon's hands from his face. "You're my brother's family. And my wife's. To me, you are distant family."

"Yeah, well I guess I hang out in the daylight a little to long to be a part of your family anyway."

Nik shook his head and silently reminded himself that Dillon spent entirely too much time with Luke to be totally to blame for his actions. Although Nik did have to admit the teen had made the past few hours of cleaning enjoyable. Not that he would actually tell Dillon that. Nik had a feeling telling Dillon that would only be read as encouragement.

Nik neared the paint can and went to finish touching up the wall he had been working on before Dillon decided to make Lucky and Liz's home his dumping ground for items that Georgie would kill him for. A voice from behind him stilled him. "Put the paintbrush down and back away from the wall." He could practically hear the grin that was on his brother's face as he continued. "Turn around slowly. Who authorized you to practice your lack of home improvement skills on my home?"

"Yes. And did they frisk you for gargoyles on your way in too?" Elizabeth chimed in as Nik turned to face them.

Dillon raised his hand. "I frisked him! I took the gargoyles and put em in the trash for you!"

Nik groaned. Dillon and Lucky were far too alike. He was willing to humor Lucky after the events of last night but did he really have to put up with Dillon too? "Why do I let Emily talk me into these things?"

"Cause you love me." Emily responded entering the room with Maxie, Georgie and Brooke Lynn close behind her. She kissed Nik on the cheek and then went to her best friend and gave her a hug. "How you doing?" she whispered.

"Ok" Liz pulled back and looked at the group assembled. "What are you all doing here?"

"It was Brooke's idea." Dillon was quick to volunteer in case they completely hated the idea.

"You liked it!" Brooke sputtered back. "We just wanted to do something so that you all didn't have to worry after the break in," she explained. She looked sheepishly at them. "We called Emily and she let us in with her copy of the key…"

"Not that we really needed it." Dillon muttered under his breath. He was immediately greeted with three elbows being shoved into his back, side and stomach.

Elizabeth smiled at the teens. "Well thanks. It looks almost as good as new."

"It could have looked better if Nikolas had just listened to me." Dillon was quick to point out.

"Well my brother is talented in many areas. Decorating is not one of them." Lucky chimed in. "I'm sure he was in at some point. Just not any point in this century."

Dillon nodded his agreement. Nikolas threw his hands up in the air, launching the paintbrush into the air and miraculously onto the tarp. "Will you stop making fun of my house!" he growled.

The girls collapsed into giggles. Nik fell into the same trap every time Lucky and Dillon were together. Inevitably the two stepbrothers would always join forces to make at fun of Nik until he threw his hands up in frustration. No matter how many times they did it, Nik would always fall for it and would always end up throwing his hands up and walking away muttering.

The loud approaching barking interrupted the giggle fit. Running directly into the middle of the apartment through the open door, skidded a black Labrador. The dog stopped and wagged his tail in greeting to all the new faces. He began to jump on each of the assembled group in greeting when they heard the call from across the courtyard.

"OTIS! OTIS! GET BACK HERE!"

She skidded in to the apartment in much the same way her dog had. Her auburn hair was thrown half-hazardly up in a ponytail and she was covered in dust and grime. She knelt down and hugged on the dog. "Otis! You goober! Why'd you run huh? Why'd you run?"

She turned and rubbed her hand across her forehead. "Sorry about him. He's a little too excited about moving." She rose and wove her hand in greeting. "I'm Ky by the way. Ky Thompson. I just moved across the courtyard." She grinned. "And you've already met my main man Otis."

Emily smiled and moved to shake her hand. "Hi. I'm Emily. That's my husband Nik, Brooke Lynn, Maxie, Georgie, Dillon, Liz, Cameron and Lucky." She pointed at each one as she said their name. "Liz, Lucky and Cameron are the ones who actually live here."

"Cool!" Ky looked around at the apartment and the various boxes, paint cans and tools lying around. "You all still moving in too?"

Elizabeth and Lucky exchanged a look. If only it were that simple. "No. It's a long story." Lucky responded. He went and patted Otis on his head. "Nice dog. Otis. Good name for a dog."

"Well its short for Otis Williams, but he doesn't respond to well when I call him by the full name."

"Otis Williams? As in the Temptations?" Lucky questioned. His eyes lit up as everyone else groaned. Just what they needed. Someone to rhapsodize about old music with Lucky.

"The one and only." Ky smiled widely and began to move herself and Otis to the door. "Well it was great meeting you all. I'm sure I'll see you around. But I got get this mutt outta here before he becomes convinced this is his home."

A chorus of "good-bye"s and "nice to meet you"s follow Ky out of the door. She led Otis back to the small one bedroom across the courtyard. "Good boy." She whispered. "I knew you would do the trick."

She glanced out the blinds. She had a perfect view of apartment 105, just like she needed. No one could come or leave without her knowing it.

Without glancing away from the window, she reached for her cell phone sitting on the coffee table. Ky flipped it open and pressed the speed dial button.

"Hello?"

"Its me. Contact made. No problem. Updates to follow." She flipped the phone down to end the call. She smiled slightly. "Yeah. You'll see lots of me soon. Lots and lots."


	8. Chapter 8 Power of Two

**Chapter 8 – "Power of Two"**

_The PCPD. Special Operations Conference Room Command Center_

The white board that had been hastily acquired from the vice squad was now covered in a random pattern of names, dates, and times. Preliminary evidence reports hung from the cork walls precariously by pushpins. The table was currently littered with Styrofoam coffee cups; take out dinner bags, and crumpled up bits of paper.

Another yellow hued wad of paper flew threw the air, bounced off the wall and landed a good three feet from the intended target of the wastebasket. Marcus Taggert shrugged off his miss and returned to the pad of paper in front of him. "Ok name them off again."

Alex Garcia sighed and readjusted his sleeves onto his elbows. They had been going at this most of the night and now well into morning. He and his partner had been assigned to the case because there connections to Port Charles would allow them blend in more easily than other Federal Agents. Now it looked like Taggert was going to use this case to prove to everyone at the Beurau that their appointment hadn't been some kind of fluke. Not even forty-eight hours into the case, with scant evidence outside of Maxie Jones's statement and Taggert was determined to have a list of suspects for the assigned team to investigate.

Running his hands through his dark hair, Garcia began to recite the list that he had already begun to memorize. "Ok persons of interests for the Webber attempted kidnapping, one Sarah Webber maternal aunt, two Melanie Smith paternal grandmother, three Helena Cassadine…"

"All around psycho kidnapping bitch" Taggert chimed in helpfully.

Garcia managed a smile. "I still say it's not her style. Helena is about punishing the Spencers. We would have heard her bragging by now. Or at least found the bodies of the men who botched the job."

Taggert massaged the back of his neck. "We've been through this before. It doesn't fit her M.O. for sure but you can't count her out when the Spencers are involved. And after last time…."

The partners let that sentence drop. Both still felt somewhat responsible for Lucky's year in captivity. They were supposed to be the best detective team in PCPD history and they missed the fact that the dental records were switched and a necklace was placed on the body? A necklace that somehow hadn't been as burned as badly as everything else in that apartment? No matter how much time distanced them from the case it was clear to both of them that they had failed Lucky Spencer miserably. And they were not about to do the same for his son.

"Ok" Garcia restarted the list with the person they had arguing over for the past three hours. "Four Courtney Jax. For reasons only known to you and that over paranoid head of yours."

"Alejandro, just hear me out. She miscarried around the time Ms. Webber was pregnant with Cameron. Word around town is she can not have children." Taggert's talent for ferreting out gossip, despite his very public disdain for the stuff still amazed Garcia. How did he hear this just hours returning to town? "She's been overheard to say she would do anything to have a child." Taggert paused, rubbing his hands together as he built to his number one point. "She's Sonny Corinthos's sister."

Garcia threw his pen at his partner's head. "THERE'S the real reason!" he exclaimed loudly. "You don't really think she's a suspect at all. You just want another chance to nail Corinthos. Admit it!" Garcia grinned widely as another far more likely scenario came to his mind. "Or you just want another excuse to see Reese Marshall, you know now that she's dating Sonny." He bit back the laughter threatening to overcome him. His partner's crush on former agent Marshall would have been cute if it also wasn't so pathetic at the moment.

Taggert deftly threw the pen back at his partner's head. This time he didn't miss his target. "She stays. For now." He paced around the length of the table. "Now let's go over the timeline again. From the top."

Garcia groaned. It was going to be a long morning.

_Kelly's_

Steven Webber leaned back in his chair, as he placed his coffee mug on the table. Glancing to make sure their conversation would not be overheard by the few remaining customers linger over their breakfasts, he leaned towards his companion at the corner table. "Well from what I've been able to skim, there was little trace evidence left at the scene." He continued on, choosing to ignore the grimace that crossed his new partner's face. "No fingerprints, no hairs, no distinct fibers."

"Distinct fibers?" Lucky questioned. The fact that Steven had to qualify the fibers as distinct meant…

"There were fibers. But nothing we could use to pinpoint exactly who was in the room that night besides Maxie and Cameron. They could have come from anyone, at any time."

Lucky slammed his cup down. Damn it! A dead end.

Steven moved to clean up the spilled coffee off the table so the waitress wouldn't have to interrupt their conversation. "Hey. That's just preliminary findings. You know this stuff takes time." He paused for a moment. "I'll pass on any information I can gleam onto you. Unfortunately this is all we got at the moment."

Lucky sighed. He knew Steven was right. The longer and more thoroughly processed the evidence was, the better. The cop part of his head knew this. However the father part of his heart didn't really want to listen right now. Right now he wanted to take action and he was stuck. Over the years he had teased Elizabeth about being impatient. It seemed this time the shoe was on the other foot. "I just need to do something." He whispered fiercely. "I will not sit around and wait for these bastards to try again.

Steven nodded his agreement. "I get that. I hate this as much as you do. But I have the best we've got on this case." He paused and shot a small grin towards the younger man. "Besides me of course." That comment at least got a small smile out of Lucky. "And besides it their chance to show the big boss how competent they are. They will check, double check and triple check everything we got from the apartment."

"And once we get that information you can investigate to your heart's content and when," Steven paused and emphasized the next part, "when we find out who they are, I will personally join you in the hunt to string those bastards to rails and drag them through town."

"But for now, we are going to go to the police station and work on cases like good little team members. Placate the wigs that are big." Steven caught Lucky's eye and grinned even wider than before. "And once they think we aren't in the middle of it, we'll solve it all."

_Chestnut Street Apartments Laundry Room_

"So you must think your mom is nuts huh Cam?" Elizabeth was finding if she kept talking she would have to dwell on her thoughts too long. Thoughts that had robbed her of sleep last night.

"I mean really who enjoys doing laundry?" she continued to her son, as she transferred one load of laundry into the dryer she had just emptied. "The sorting, the folding, the waiting around. You I know have better things to do" she went on tickling his feet kicking happily in his walker.

She lifted the basket onto the large folding table and absent-mindedly began to fold the clothes. She kept glancing down at Cameron to re-assure herself that he was right next to her, even though his delighted giggles were proof enough of that.

"Hey! Elizabeth right?" the vaguely familiar voice sounded when the door opened.

Elizabeth glanced in the direction and recognized faintly the now cleaned-up form of the new neighbor she had met the other day. Although even cleaned-up she still had her hair flying every which way. Now if only she could remember her name….

"Ky. Ky Thompson."

"Right. Ky. Hi!" She shook the hand offered to her. "Ky is a very unusual name if you don't mind me saying."

The young woman shot her a grin. "Well I'm told I'm quite unusual myself. Actually it's short for Kylie. But I was never a girlie girl so my brothers shortened it to Ky." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "I think they wanted a younger brother."

Elizabeth laughed. She continued folding the shirts in her basket as Ky loaded the washer with her load.

Ky turned around after starting the machine and caught sight of the writing on one of the faded t-shirts. "I'm going to guess you're not the cop."

Elizabeth gave her a confused look. Ky laughed and pointed to the shirt she was currently holding. "PCPD Athletic League." She read. "No offense but that shirt is huge and its really not you color."

"Oh no. Lucky, my boyfriend's the cop."

"Tall, good looking one that knew who Otis was named after right?"

"The one and the same."

Ky gave a dramatic sigh. "Of course. Taken. The ones with good musical taste always are." She picked up her now empty basket and headed towards the door. "Well it was good seeing you two again. I guess I'll see you around."

Elizabeth called out a farewell as Ky backed up and opened the door with the sole of her shoe. As she walked towards her new apartment she bent down to tie her shoe. As she went through the motions, she scanned her eyes across the walkway until she spotted them. Again. So she hadn't been imagining things after all. Those were most certainly guards and she was pretty sure she recognized them.

Ky controlled her urge to run back into the apartment and managed to walk calmly in, without giving away any hint that she had spotted the two men silently watching. She picked up her cell phone and pressed the speed dial number.

"Talk to me."

"Looks we got company. I spot two guards. I'm guessing Corinthos ordered by the looks of them." She glanced out the blinds to make sure they hadn't moved. "I'll try to get pictures later for the id but it looks like the kid is guarded."

"Why the hell is Sonny putting guards on Cameron? He hasn't been close to either Lucky or Liz in years!"

Ky rolled her eyes. "How the hell should I know? Sonny is the bug up your butt not mine! I was just passing on the information." And with that she flipped phone shut angrily.

As she continued to watch from her vantage point, she chuckled to herself. "And here I thought this was going to be a boring job."


	9. Chapter 9 Why Can't We Be Friends?

**Chapter 9 –"Why Can't We Be Friends?"**

_Several days later_

Lucky kissed the top of Elizabeth's head as they walked in the park with Cameron. He glanced behind him, hoping he hadn't seen what he thought he had. As the two familiar figures registered in his brain again, he stifled the curse that immediately sprang to mind.

She felt him stall and momentarily tighten his grip on her shoulder. Just as quickly she felt himself relax. Elizabeth wondered what exactly had caused it. Had someone been looking at Cameron too long? Did he spot someone?

The past few days had worked both of their already overextend nerves to the breaking point. She couldn't prove it but she was almost positive that Lucky had not slept for more than a few hours here and there since that night. Not that she was doing much better. She had fallen back into her old pattern of staying up until she was too exhausted to stay awake any longer. It was the only way she knew of to keep the nightmares at bay. She was well aware that Lucky was still awake when she finally fell asleep and he had been awake before her every morning as well.

But the moment had passed. And Elizabeth would push for an explanation for his sudden shift in alertness but she doubted she would get one. At least not a completely honest one. He had certainly noticed something. Or someone. The question was what. Or Whom?

She raised her hand to his face and when she caught sight of his weary eyes, she almost cried again. He looked closer to a breaking point than she had ever seen him. Elizabeth debated the merits of telling him to go and get some sleep. But she knew Lucky. He was determined to keep her and Cam safe and nothing short of direct divine mandate from God himself would convince him to relax anytime soon.

Lucky hoped that she hadn't noticed his brief tensing but he feared she had already. He knew she was already suspicious about his lack of sleep. He didn't want to lie to her but he couldn't be sure of how she would react to what he just saw. Hell he wasn't even sure how he was reacting. At least not until he had a chance to talk it over with….

"Lucky! Liz! Hi!" Ky's voice cut through his thoughts.

He muffled a groan. Lucky knew Ky was new in town and didn't no many people but she was really starting to work his last remaining nerve. Sure she had great taste in music, but other than that she was really starting to annoy him.

She was loud, took an obnoxious pride in being different, blunt to the point of rudeness and just always around. Ok so he could admit she was hilarious in a sick and twisted sort of way and smart. And yes Cameron seemed to enjoy her company as much as Elizabeth did. And the fact that when she was around Elizabeth didn't seem nearly as worried and preoccupied as when she wasn't was a point in her favor. But it seemed to him that she was just always there. No matter where they were, there was Ky. It was starting to creep him out a little.

The object of his current loathing jogged up to them with Otis in tow. "It's a park Spencer. And she's obviously walking her dog. Quit being your father's son and be nice!" he lectured himself.

"Hi Ky!" Elizabeth smiled as the other woman bent down to say hello to Cameron. She elbowed Lucky to greet her new friend.

"Yeah. Hi Ky." He managed unenthusiastically.

"Hey." Ky paused to brush the hair out of her eyes. "Excellent day for the park." She started to rub Otis's head. "I thought Otis and I could get out and meet some new people. Oh FYI… all those stories about how you meet cute single guys when you are walking a dog are totally false. I've only met ones that are taken."

As Elizabeth laughed, Lucky tried not to roll his eyes. How had he forgotten Ky's insatiable boy craziness? Not a conversation went by without her mentioning meeting guys or wanting to meet guys or only meeting taken guys. Was it too much to ask for one conversation that did not somehow always lead back to her needing to meet a guy?

Just as he was about to send a prayer up to someone, anyone to save him from yet another conversation about where the best places to meet guys where in Port Charles, a subject he really did not want to hear Elizabeth offer opinions on again, he spied salvation. Not only would this distract Ky, it was a way to get the answers he needed. Lucky waved with more enthusiasm than he had felt in the last few days. "STEVEN!"

As he neared, Steven did not miss the barely disguised "Come save me" plea Lucky was sending with his eyes. Steven noticed the auburn beauty standing near his nephew and his sister. Taking into account Lucky's almost manic need for him to come over, the number of negative references he had heard Lucky make in the past few days, and the equal number of positive references his sister had made Steven could only make one conclusion. This had to be Ky.

"Hey!" Steven knelt down to tickle Cameron's chin and grinned when his nephew giggled delightedly. He glanced up. "Hi! Don't think we've met." He offered up his hand. "Steven Webber."

She smiled as she took his hand. "Ky Thompson." Otis barked to make his presence known. "And this is Otis."

As Steven and Ky flirted and Elizabeth looked amusedly on, Lucky carefully hit the on button on his pager. The beep sounded loudly, causing the trio next to him to look at him. He looked at his pager and let out a sigh. Inwardly he prayed he could pull this off. "It's the station."

Elizabeth smiled sadly. "You gotta go."

He nodded and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you at home." He shot a look at Steven, trying to send him the message "Make sure they get home." Steven's eyes turned serious as he nodded his agreement.

_The Graystone_

"Damn it! Let me in!"

Sonny and Jason glanced at each other. They had been expecting this for the past few days. Actually they were beginning to wonder if this particular confrontation would ever happen.

"Max." Sonny called out. "Send him in."

Lucky burst through the double doors. "What the hell are Francis and Johnny doing following my family?"

Sonny smiled. "How you doing Lucky? Can I offer you a drink?" he asked pointing the direction of the bar.

"Don't avoid the question Sonny. What the hell are they doing there?"

Sonny poured himself a drink as Lucky continued on. "What? Did you think I wouldn't notice them?"

Jason answered from his position on the sofa. "No. Actually we knew you would spot them. That's why we sent Johnny and Francis."

"What the hell does that mean?"

Sonny calmly turned towards the young man he once considered family. "It means when you spotted them you would realize they weren't after Cameron."

Glancing between both men, Lucky realized they knew. "Who told you…" as the words formed he figured it out. Where the information had to have come from. Who had run from that strategy session with what he now realized was a really lame excuse. "Reese."

Jason nodded confirmation. "Listen Lucky…" he began.

"Look I can protect my family."

"No one is saying you can't." Sonny interrupted. "You're a Spencer. You could probably find these guys no problem." He moved closer to Lucky. "Just think of Johnny and Francis as an insurance policy. They will be able to protect them while you are out looking. And once they are caught, I call them off. No problem."

Lucky nodded. He could see the merits of having Johnny and Francis there. It would be easier to follow up on any leads he and Steven could generate. And at least he knew Johnny and Francis. He knew how good they were. Knew how dedicated they were to their jobs. No one would get a chance to touch Cameron while they were there. "Fine. But once those bastards are rotting behind bars…"

"There gone. I swear." Sonny held his hands up in mock surrender.

As Lucky turned to leave, Sonny called out. "Oh Lucky. Just so you know, any information we hear, we'll pass it on to you."

Lucky nodded. "Thanks" he said tersely. With that he turn and left the house, determined to find his family.


	10. Chapter 10 Builidng a Mystery

**Chapter 10 – "Building a Mystery"**

_Somewhere on Cortland Street_

He scanned the paper. The entire paper. Normally he only read the sports pages. And even then only the stories that concerned his favorite teams. But now, ever since that night, he scanned the whole paper.

Did they know anything?

Drew let out a breath he hadn't even been aware that he has been holding as another day passed and still no story. Not a mention in the police blotter save the lone mention of a break-in. That could only mean one thing.

The PCPD were clueless about what really happened that night. Correction, what was supposed to happen that night. And that was good for him. He was in enough trouble as it was with his boss. He didn't need to add attracting police suspicion to her list of things to yell at him about.

"Dude. It looks like we are still in the clear." Big Tim, who was surprisingly small for his nickname announced as he and Frank returned from their mission.

Drew cocked his eyebrow at the two. There was no way he was taking the word of those nimrods. They were the ones who had assured him that the babysitter was asleep and even if she did wake up, she couldn't get far from them. Yeah they were just fonts of information. "And you know this how?"

Frank at least had the brains to close the door behind them before speaking. "We've been watching. There's no Feds, no cops, they haven't changed their routines. I would be willing bet the only thing they have changed is the locks." He shot a grin at his boss on this caper. "I think we are in the clear."

It did appear that way. All that the Dynamic Blunders had just reported seemed to bolster his confidence that they had been somewhat successful. Not that she would see it that way.

Drew's ears were still ringing from the phone call he had to make to tell her they didn't have the kid. He considered himself a master in the art of cursing but this was similar to seeing Michelangelo paint the Sistine Chapel. And the fact that it was all in Russian? The mastery still amazed him.

So while it didn't look like anyone was the wiser to the real purpose of that night, Drew was reluctant to call her and tell her that the coast was clear. That would only mean one thing. She would want them to try again.

She had been clear from the beginning. That kid must be taken and brought to her. No excuses. If they did not succeed the first time, they were to try until they did have him. There was no aborting this mission.

Not that he was all too clear on why this child had to go to her. But he figured that was probably for the best. The less he knew, the less the cops would have to pin on him if they did get caught. And in researching Spencer, Drew was convinced that they probably would get caught. Hell that was probably part of her plan. Have them do the dirty work while she walked away with the baby free and clear.

Not that he really gave a rat's ass for the two lunkheads currently watching TV in front of him. But his own neck? Yeah Drew cared about that immensely. So he had a secret stash of tapes of all the conversations he had with her. The cell phone? She was the only one who called it. If he could possibly go down for this, he would make damn sure that she would go down with him.

The ringing of the cell phone startled him. That was another thing she was excellent at. Calling when he had just been thinking about her. He was beginning to think those rumors of being some sort of supernatural evil were correct. Or he had just spent too many hours with Tweedledumb and Tweedledumber watching Buffy.

"Yeah." He answered the phone.

"Devez-vous répondre au téléphone comme le taht?"

He rolled his eyes even though he knew she couldn't see him. Even though he knew Russian was her primary language, she insisted on starting each conversation in French. If she were mad, she would slip into Russian. If she got really mad, then he got English. In a sick way, he loved to make her really mad. "I always answer the phone this way. If you don't like it, you can just find another guy to…"

"Oh fermé. Des nouvelles?"

He bit back the groan. He could lie but he was reasonably sure that she was receiving the local papers wherever the hell she was. It would be far to easy for her to check his veracity. "No news. Frank and Big Tim just came back. They say there's no extra protection, no change in routine. The only new thing is probably a new lock. No mention in the paper."

"Excellent. Quand essayerez-vous encore?"

Could he call it or could he call it? Just a little assurance and she was already to try again. He would argue that they came too close with the baby sitter last time. That they should back off. He would argue if he thought it would do any good what so ever. "When do you want it done by?"

"Bientôt. Très bientôt."

_Elsewhere_

Ky Thompson threw her cell phone across the room. Sometimes she really hated her job and being tied to that thing. She grinned as it made a satisfying clunk as it skidded across the coffee table.

"Take that you freaking moron!" she yelled. "Do you not understand I know what I am talking about?"

She let out a scream that sounded closer to a growl. Otis tilted his head and looked at her for a brief second before deciding the view out of the bedroom window was far more interesting than watching his owner freak out again.

He padded the short distance to the room as she continued. "I tell you it's going to happen soon. And what do you do?" She punctuated each word with a jab at the imaginary object of her rage. "You laugh. Tell me to stand down. You have it under control."

She snorted as she flung herself down on the couch. "Under control my ass. You got gangsters watching the kid. You got a father who I know is acting on his own, most likely with help from the kid's crime analyst uncle. Not to mention a mother on her last gasps of sanity and YOU'VE GOT IT UNDER CONTROL?" She punched the pillows underneath her with all the fury she could. "IN WHAT UNIVERSE?"

Apparently finding nothing as interesting as Ky's fit, Otis returned to the living room and laid his head on her lap. She absent-mindedly rubbed the top of his head. "Otis, every instinct in my body is screaming that something needs to happen soon. If they go too much longer we'll never see them again. And that can't happen." Her eyes focused as she noticed Lucky, Elizabeth and Cameron leaving the apartment, apparently leaving for a walk.

She moved closer to the window. "I swear it Otis. That will not happen. And if they won't listen to me," she paused and secured her small pistol in her ankle holster camouflaged by her pants. "then I'm going to do something about it my self."


	11. Chapter 11 Friends in Low Places

**Chapter 11 – "Friends in Low Places"**

_PCPD Crime Lab_

Steven cracked his neck and rubbed his hand along the back of it. He had been staring at the computer screen for the better part of four hours and he was beginning to feel it.

Officially he was running fingerprints from the latest rash of robberies near PCU. And to be honest, the first hour had been doing just that. He had gotten the matches on those fairly easily. As he had suspected it was the same crew from the robberies near the private college the next town over. Not that he had bothered to tell the lead investigator that just yet.

Nope. He was running all the partials that had been found in Liz and Lucky's apartment that night. Steven knew he shouldn't be near this evidence. Any half-way decent lawyer would get any evidence he might be able to find thrown out for the mere fact he was Cameron's uncle. But he had to do something. Well something other than trying to calm Lucky down.

Not that he was all that successful at that assignment. There was that time at the gym when Lucky very nearly injured the poor shmoe who had volunteered to hold the heavy bag for him. Very lucky for that guy both he and Nik recognized exactly what was happening there and had somehow managed to convince Lucky it was time to call it a day. Amazing how much sway using his sister's name had on Lucky. And Steven really didn't want to think of the number of coffee cups and dishes Lucky had accidentally broken over at Kelly's in the past weeks. It was a damn good thing Luke and Bobbie owned the restaurant or Steven was relatively sure Lucky would never be allowed in the place ever again.

So here he sat. He told himself this was pointless. The prints had been run several times already and as far as he knew, no matches or even viable partials had been found. But at least he could tell Lucky with absolutely certainty there had been no matches. At least no matches to people who had no reason to be there.

But he was still trying. And on the off chance that he did find something, well he would figure out someway of getting someone who was supposed to be working on this to run them again. No one said he couldn't request a fifth run through!

"So what you doing there Quincy?"

Steven jumped straight out of his chair when the voice sounded behind him. He whirled around as fast as he could and only began to breathe again when the figure behind him finally registered in his brain.

He should have known. Luke.

"Do you have something against announcing your presence? Stopping by during business hours? Doing anything that doesn't involve scarring me to death?"

Luke shrugged as he picked up the vial that lay on a nearby table. "What's the fun in that?" he asked while peering up at the reddish liquid.

Steven rolled his eyes and turned back around. "Careful. That's a urine sample we have to run for matching tomorrow." He snuck a look behind him and bit back the grin when he noticed Luke hurriedly put the vial down.

"So Quincy have you found the bucket of water yet?"

'The what?' Steven's brain repeated. He knew he probably shouldn't ask but sometimes trying to figure Luke out was just too exhausting. Knowing he would most likely soon regret saying anything he sighed. "I have found the what?"

Luke threw his hands up and began to pace. "The bucket of water to melt the witch. The silver bullet to kill the werewolf. The stake to drive into the heartless chest of the vampire."

"No. I haven't found anything that implicates Helena." Only she could inspire this much hyperbole. Well her and Tracy.

"Then you aren't looking in the right places."

Steven turned and faced Luke. "Luke. It wasn't Helena. There's no evidence it was Helena. Lucky doesn't even think it was Helena."

Luke dismissed those reasons with a wave of his hand. "My son in over-stressed and obviously not thinking clearly."

"The task force is looking at her but it doesn't fit her M.O."

Luke snorted. "Bubba, Baldie and Baldie Groupie? Yeah the confidence overflows."

This could go on all night and as entertaining as Luke's logic could be at times, Steven really decided he really didn't want to spend the night in the lab. "Luke have you heard anything from Helena or any of your other friends that I don't want to know about that implicates her?" He held up his hand as if to ward off an attack. "And I mean something that could be investigated and possibly hold up in court."

Taking the ensuing silence as a "no", Steven decided to press his luck. "Anything besides your oh so vaunted 'instincts'?"

He lowered his voice. "Luke if you find anything, anything that I can follow up on and it leads to Helena then so be it. But for now we are looking at her. We're watching her and I know you are doing the same. If, and I stress if it was Helena she won't stay quiet forever. She's not capable of it. But we can't focus everything on her just in case it wasn't her."

Luke remained silent for a few minutes. When he spoke Steven, didn't miss the gleam in his eyes. "You're right about one thing Quincy, she won't be able to keep quiet. And when she does start crowing, I'll be damn sure I'll be the one to hear it."

_Cortland Street_

"Quand sera-t-il fait?"

Drew rolled his eyes. She only told him two days ago that she wanted them to try again and already she was trying to push deadlines on him. "Easy princess," knowing how close to home that particular remark hit his boss. "A mission like this requires careful planning and timing. You can't rush these things."

"Et la synchronisation et la planification soigneuses vous ont servi ainsi le puits la dernière fois." She sneered over the phone.

He chose not to rise to that particular bait. "Look I told you it would be done soon and it will. You just need to be patient for a little longer."

"Pour la chute d'Elizabeth, je serai très patient en effet."

_Metro Court Hotel_

Taggert paced at the bar. Where the hell was Garcia when he needed him?

As if on cue, Garcia exited the elevator doors at that moment. Ignoring the daggers that his partner was throwing him, he ordered a Scotch with the bartender. He could feel the steam rising from Taggert's ears as he waited for his order to be filled. When he received his drink, he took a satisfying sip before turning to meet the very irritated eyes of his friend.

"Yes Marcus?" he asked innocently.

"Well?" Taggert nearly barked at him impatiently.

"Well what?" Garcia bit back the grin. Sometimes, it was too easy.

Taggert let out an exasperated groan, threw his hands up and stalked to a table. "Well what? Well what he asks. Like he has no fucking clue what's going on. Like I haven't been waiting here for his late ass to come in and tell me he found something."

Garcia ignored most of what Taggert was mumbling. It was easier that way. He sat down across from his friend and waited until Taggert looked him in the eyes. "Sarah Webber is out."

He took a small sip of his drink before continuing. "She certainly didn't appear too broken up over what almost happened to her nephew. In fact I cant' even be sure that she is aware she has a nephew. But in any case, she was at some charity fundraiser in Denver when it went down. And lucky us, it was covered for the local media and she's all over the tapes."

Garcia held up his hand to wade off what he knew was coming. "And I looked at all her bank records, cell phone records, etc. No unusual activities. No contacts anywhere in the Port Charles area." He paused. "She's not our girl."

Taggert shook his head. Their suspect list was getting shorter by the minute and they were still no closer to finding out who wanted Cameron Webber kidnapped, why or who they had hired to do it. "So who does that leave?"

"Well, Helena Cassidine is still there, but really I don't think it was her. We still haven't found Melanie Smith."

Neither one of those options looked to hopeful to Taggert at this point. "Its wrong that I'm hoping they try again just so we can catch them isn't it?"

Garcia nodded. "Yes." He signaled the bartender to freshen his drink. "We'll figure this out Marcus." He shot him a grin. "If we have to we'll even ask Lucky, Steven and Luke what they have found out while they 'haven't' been investigating on their own."

Taggert shuddered at the thought. "May we figure this out before we have to willingly partner with Luke Spencer."

Garcia hoisted his empty glass in a toast. "Amen to that brother. Amen."


	12. Chapter 12 In the Waiting Line

**Chapter 12 – "In the Waiting Line"**

"I'm really sorry Elizabeth. I wish I could have given you more notice but…"

"Bobbie its ok. I know emergencies come up. I'll figure something out." Elizabeth said her good-byes and hung up the phone. She sighed as she watched Cameron play happily with his football. "Now what?"

She glanced at her watch. She was due at work in approximately one hour. And Lucky wasn't scheduled to get off for another two. Ever since that night, as she referred to it, they hadn't been sending Cameron to his day care as often. It would be too easy for someone to snatch him there they had decided. So far their schedules had either matched or made it possible for Grams or Leslie or one of their other friends to watch Cameron or they had worked opposite shifts.

But when the Duty Nurse called her this morning with the offer of more hours, Elizabeth couldn't really turn it down. Even with Lucky's part time work with Ric and Reese, they still had the medical bills hanging over their heads. And Bobbie had said she would be able to watch Cameron earlier than they had planned. However something, Elizabeth wasn't sure what exactly, but something had just come up with Lucas and Bobbie was now unable to watch Cameron at all.

Elizabeth looked through the contact list on her cell phone. Grams and Leslie were in their meeting to start planning the annual Christmas party. LuLu, Georgie, Brook Lynn, and Maxie were all in class. Dillon and Nik she thought were free but they tended to freak out when she was in the room and Cam started to cry, so the idea of leaving one of them alone with him for a few hours was not a confidence inspiring scenario to say the least. Emily had a shift at the hospital. Steven was supposed to be in surgery most of the afternoon today.

Cameron giggled as he made his toy train flip over, oblivious to the problem at hand. Elizabeth moved to pat his head and sighed again. Just what was she going to do? Taking him with her to the day care was an option but with Lucky getting off so soon she just couldn't justify the expense. There had to be someone who she would feel comfortable watching him.

The knock on the door distracted her from her panic. She opened the door to reveal Ky, in her what Elizabeth now knew to be her normal state of disarrayed glory. "Hey there neighbor! What's shaking bacon?" Ky asked as she cheerfully invited herself in and sat down next to Cameron.

As soon as Ky appeared in the doorway, the idea began to form in Elizabeth's head. Maybe Ky could watch him? She was obviously home and although she had moved in several weeks ago, Elizabeth still wasn't exactly sure what she did. When Ky was asked, she would vaguely refer to a position in "consulting" and switch the subject. Well whatever she was consulting about, the girl never seemed to go to an office. Cameron was comfortable with her and Ky didn't tend to freak out over anything. True she tended to annoy Lucky and he wasn't too sure about her, but even he had agreed that she seemed to know what she was doing when it came to Cam. It was only for a few hours and no matter how badly Ky was destined to annoy Lucky when he came home, surely he would understand. Besides, Elizabeth was reasonably sure she could distract him out of his annoyance once she got home.

Of course that was all dependent on IF Ky could watch Cameron.

Maybe instead of listing all the reasons Ky would be a great baby-sitter for Cam, she should just ask her, Elizabeth mused. "Not much Ky. Listen Ky could you possibly do me a huge favor?"

Ky cocked her eyebrow up. "Depends on what exactly this favor entails."

Elizabeth felt the small smile cross her face. "Could you possibly watch Cameron for me until Lucky gets home? I'm supposed to be at work in about," she quickly glanced at her watch, "forty five minutes and my baby-sitter just cancelled."

A mischevious grin broke out on Ky's face. "You mean would I spend my afternoon with Cameron here and get the opportunity to bug Lucky when he gets home? Girl do you not realize you just described my perfect day! Of course I'll do it!"

"Really? I mean I can figure something out if you have plans or you don't really want to do it."

Ky waved her off. "Go. Cam and I will be fine. How much trouble can we get into in a few hours? It will be fine. Don't worry so much."

Elizabeth gave her a hug. "You are a saint and a lifesaver and I owe you so huge. The important numbers are in the kitchen. Lucky should be home by 6 at the latest. I'll call you to see how you are doing."

"Shoo. We'll be fine." Ky waved in farewell. "Come on Cam. Say good-bye to mommy."

Cameron waved and called out "Bye bye."

Elizabeth threw kisses at him as she rushed out the door. Ky went up to lock it behind Elizabeth. "Well Cameron, its just you and me finally. Whatever will we do?"

_Meanwhile_

Big Tim spied Elizabeth leaving. That new girl who moved in must be in the apartment with the kid. That redhead didn't look too hard to control. Between the three of them, she would be easy to subdue. He reached for his phone and waited impatiently for Drew to answer.

"Yeah?"

"She's left the baby with a new babysitter. I think this is it boss."

"We'll be there soon. Keep watch and call me if you see anyone coming. I have a phone call to make first."

_Elsewhere_

She rubbed her hands in giddy anticipation. Soon, if all went well this time, she could start the first part of her revenge. And poor little Elizabeth would have no idea where her precious child would be or more importantly who would be with him.

They would learn not to underestimate her again. Not to dismiss her without so much as a goodbye or a backwards glance. To forget about her, as if she was some common house mouse.

No she was none of those things. She was unforgettable. She was the one who men should hold up as the example. Not Emily and certainly not Elizabeth.

No they would learn. Very soon they would learn.

After all what was that quaint American expression she had heard? Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Yes, she decided, she would be the proof of that.


	13. Chapter 13 Disarm

**Chapter 13- "Disarm"**

Drew adjusted the cap of his baseball hat. He pulled it down as far it could, obliterating his eyes from the causal observer. Not that were any causal observers out that he could spy.

He shrugged the shoulders of the gray jumpsuit over his regular running clothes. He adjusted the zipper and made sure the name on the left breast pocket was clearly visible. He glanced to his right to make sure his cohorts were taking the same precautions. There was no way he would pay for their incompetence again.

As Frank and Big Tim adjusted themselves in their unfamiliar garb, Drew did yet another scan of the courtyard. Tim hadn't seen anyone, but he was the same one who swore the babysitter was asleep and wouldn't be an issue. An almost imperceptible movement caught his eye. A slight rustling of leaves, a slight movement behind the hedge that sat directly across from their target.

With a nod of his head he motioned for Frank and Big Tim to follow him. As silently as they could muster, they made their way towards the offending shrubbery. When it became clear only one person could possibly check something without being conspicuous, Drew waved the others to the side of the building as he dropped to his stomach and cautiously crawled, covered in the small space between the building and the shrub from prying eyes.

The sight he was greeted with caused him to bite back a curse. What the hell? Those were definitely bodyguards. Drew couldn't be positive but he was fairly certain he had seen these two particular guys with Corrinthos on occasion. He slipped back to where the Blunderers sat waiting. This was a complication they really did not need.

He quickly ushered his two lesser halves to follow him further behind the building. In a hurried whisper, he explained his unwelcome discovery. Big Tim looked appropriately sheepish for his second offense of not properly understanding the situation. Frank glowered at Big Tim and smacked him along the back of his head. "What do you want us to do boss?" Frank questioned.

Drew shook his head to silence the noise in his head. "We'll take care of this, and then we'll do what we were hired to do."

_Inside Apartment 105_

"I'll tell you what Cameron. Your dad may drive me crazy, but he definitely has one the best music collections I have ever seen." Ky paused and glanced at the baby playing happily in his playpen. "Well outside of mine of course. I guess that means I'll put up with him, huh?"

She selected a Motown greatest hits CD and began to dance around the small apartment. Ky scooped up Cameron into his arms, much to his giggling delight and sang along badly to the lyrics. "Nothing you can say can take me away from my guy…."

The ringing of the phone cut short the impromptu concert. Lowering the volume on the CD player, balancing Cameron on one hip, she called out in a singsong voice "Hello."

"Hi. Is Liz or Lucky there? This is Nik."

"Hey Nik. It's Ky. I'm babysitting until Lucky gets back from work." She glanced at her watch. "That should be in a few minutes actually. You want to hang on the line with me or I can have him call you back."

"No that's alright. Actually its better neither one is there. I sent over a present for Cameron and I think its better if it just gets there and Cameron plays with it first."

Ky laughed knowingly. "So that when they realize how much it is they won't have the heart to break Cameron's and therefore won't argue with you about spending so much money on him?"

"Exactly. Listen they should be there any minute. Just let them in and get Cam playing with my surprise will you?"

"No problem!" A knock sounded at the door. "Hey Nik, I think that might be your surprise. I gotta go. I'll direct all complaints directly to you!"

"Just a minute!" she called out as she went to put Cameron down in his crib. Whatever this surprise was, better to get it out and in the apartment without trying to hold onto an excited 18 month old, she rationalized.

She paused to look through the pee hole. Three men stood in gray jumpsuits and baseball hats. The patch on the breast area identified them as employees of "Martin's Pet Emporium" which she vaguely remembered driving past at one point. Between the two in the back, a large dog carrier rested on the ground. The one in the foreground had a clipboard in his hand and large bag of dog food at his feet. "Can I help you?" she called from behind the still closed door.

"Delivery from Mr. Cassidine."

Ky chuckled. "Yes Nik. This is one present that I think they will argue with you about. And I think I am going to stick around and watch." She moved to open the door.

_The parking lot_

Lucky was exhausted. Between working on his assigned cases and the reviewing of the evidence from the break in Steven had managed to sneak to him the day before, Lucky had not stopped all shift long. He had been so engrossed in work he had missed Elizabeth's phone call about two hours ago. He had finally checked his message and was curious as to whom she got to baby-sit on such short notice.

He rubbed his hand along the back of his neck. The lack of any leads was driving him crazy. And it looked like he wasn't the only one. Taggert was stalking through the station with an even shorter fuse than anyone ever remembered him having. Even Garcia was showing signs of strain. If they couldn't find something soon…. Lucky shuddered and willed himself not to finish that thought.

He paused just next to Johnny and Francis's vantage point. Not that they ever broke their post and came out to talk to him, but they would make some noise to acknowledge him. It had become a comforting part of his return home.

But no noise came. Lucky turned towards the bush and whistled, just in case they hadn't seen him approach. Still no noise. Feeling concern start to rise up him, his mind raced for rational explanations. Maybe the babysitter had taken Cameron to the park and that's where they were. Or to Kelly's. Or to one of a million other safe spots. His brain tried to tell him it was silly to walk into the bushes just to see they didn't make any noise because they weren't there but his feet had a mind of their own.

Lucky felt his world began to tilt when he found Johnny and Francis lying unconscious on the ground. After making sure both were still breathing, he glanced towards his home. He broke out to a run. "Please don't let me be too late." He prayed.

_Inside_

Ky had gotten her hand on the bag of dog food and hurled it towards the smallest of the three men. The resulting "oof" gave her a little breathing room as she continued to struggle with the other two men. There was no way in hell she was going to let these three near Cameron's room.

She delivered a roundhouse kick solidly to the left side of the assailant to her left's face. The force of her kick and the surprise of her attack was enough to force him to the wall. The remaining man grabbed her arm and held on long enough to spin her backwards, pinning her neck underneath his arms. "Just calm down. We don't want to hurt you but we will if we have to." He whispered menacingly to her ear.

Ky forced her arms up and pulled his arm down enough to give her breathing room. She could hear the other two recovering and starting to stir. She had to move fast. She couldn't fail Cameron now. She scraped her leg down the inner thigh of the one holding her's leg. He hissed in irritation but still hung on. She pounded down on his instep as hard as she could and followed his body momentum as he bent over in pain. Using her body as a lever, she forced herself to continue to walk as he bent over, effectively flipping him completely over.

Once she freed herself, she grabbed the large dog carrier and swung it as hard as she could. She succeeded in hitting the one she had kicked to the side in the head and for good measure she dropped it hard on the head of the one she had just flipped.

The smallest one advanced towards her. "Run out of props?" he sneered.

"Hardly." She sniffed grabbing a nearby lamp. She raised her hands up, determined to break it clear across his skull when she felt two large hands stop hers in mid-air.

"Now is that any way to play?" the one she had kicked asked as he tightened his grip.

Ky wriggled to loosen his grip, to no avail. She bit her lip and glanced around the room for anything that might help her.

The door slammed open and hit the wall with such a force that Ky was fairly certain the picture in the kitchen fell down. Lucky glanced at the situation unfolding in front of him and charged towards the smaller man. He caught him by the other man's right arm and swung him clean into the wall with another violent slam. Ky took advantage of her captor's startled state to yank her hands out his grip, turned quickly and landed a successful kick to the groin.

As he fell to the ground, Ky flipped him over and put her knee on his back. She glanced towards the one on the floor; satisfied he was still unconscious and not able to join the fracas.

Lucky still had the smaller one pinned up against the wall. "Who are you?" he barked ferociously. "Why are you after my son? Who sent you? Who paid you?"

"I-I-I-" the frightened man stuttered.

"ANSWER ME!" Lucky roared as he slammed him against the wall again.

"SPENCER!" Ky's loud voice broke through. He turned his head slightly to glare in her direction. "Now that I have your attention, do you have your cuffs with you?" He nodded tersely. "Then cuff him, you big dumb oaf! Don't blow our case by beating the snot out of him now!" She pulled a pair of cuffs out the back of her pants and secured them to the wrists of the one under her knee. Satisfied he wasn't going anywhere, she rolled the unconscious one slightly to his side and secured his arms with a second pair of handcuffs she produced from the back of her pants. "And they made fun of me for traveling with a spare."

She looked over at Lucky who was starring at her. "Hello. You do remember how to cuff a suspect right? I don't have to teach you local how to do that before we wrap this case up do I?"

Still confused, he started to do exactly what she asked and cuffed the man he had pinned under his arm. He watched as Ky moved towards the phone and dialed.

Her words shocked him.

"This is Special Agent Kylie Thompson of the FBI. I need units to the home of Officer Spencer. I have three suspects in custody for the kidnapping of Cameron Webber."


	14. Chapter 14 Come Out and Play

**Chapter 14 – "Come Out and Play"**

_PCPD_

The young officer, barely out of the academy, rushed into the hastily arranged conference room. He held up the stack of papers he had just printed off the computer. "Priors" he announced, handing the stack off to the female agent that had come in with the suspects.

Ky waved distractedly, dismissing him in the same motion as recognizing his presence. "Thanks." She took a hurried gulp of her badly made, rapidly cooling coffee. Not even bothering to see if the officer was still waiting or had left, she grabbed the first separated stack from the rest. Skimming the information, Ky didn't even raise her eyes. "I still say I should get Sleepy."

Taggert groaned and Garcia attempted to hide his smile. "Will you please refer to him by the right name Thompson?" Taggert barked. "We don't have time to decipher your mumbo jumbo."

Taking a final swig of the vile sludge, Ky crumpled the paper cup and tossed it in their general direction. Both men ducked out of the way. Unfortunately Jesse Beaudry wasn't so lucky. The cup hit him square on the chin. Ignoring the dirty look the detective shot her, Ky rolled her eyes at her team members. "Then pay attention Big Angry. I don't have time to retell the story each time."

The easier path was always to ignore Ky. Garcia learned that when he first started at the Bureau. "The clock is ticking ladies and gentlemen. Less than 24 hours to get these bozos to confess and give up the big cheese. What do we got?"

"Besides my eyewitness account of Grabby, Shorty and Sleepy trying to get to the kid?"

"Yes. Anything that ties them to the last attempt?"

Jacob Cohen, the forensic department representative, shook his head. "Forensically speaking, we have nothing. If these were the guys they left no trace of themselves."

Officer Byron Murphy raced into the room. "Maxie Jones identified Drew Collins and Tim Schwartz as the voices she heard that night! 100 percent positive. Listened to everyone and picked them out."

The three FBI agents smiled at each other and the other members of their team. Taggert gave voice to what everyone was thinking.

"Bingo."

_Interrogation Room One_

Frank Henderson waited nervously at the table. He drummed his fingers in a tuneless manner. His shoulder still hurt from where Spencer had slammed him against the wall. Frank would have complained about the pain, but he had a feeling he wouldn't get much sympathy.

Stupid Tim. He said the babysitter wouldn't be a problem. Stupid Drew. He hadn't found that the babysitter was a freaking Fed? The great brain of the operation had missed that fact? This was their entire fault.

Now he wondered just how much Drew had told them was true. Did the police really have nothing on them? Drew had been absolutely certain there were no Feds in town. And look how wrong he was on that count. What did the police know and what did they have?

And more importantly who gave them that information?

Frank wasn't an intelligent man by society's standards. He hadn't even attended high school. However if there was one thing Frank knew, it was looking out for number one. And no one he had ever met did that better than Drew Collins. He wouldn't put it past that slimy snake in the grass to try to pin this whole thing on him and Tim.

"Mr. Henderson." The dark haired agent strolled into the room, closing the door behind him. "I'm Agent Garcia of the FBI."

Frank eyed this cop warily. He was no stranger to interrogation rooms. He wasn't fooled by this nice guy introduction. They would have to do better than that if they wanted him to spill.

Garcia took a seat across the table from Frank. He made a show of reading through the file that Murphy had quickly put together for him. It was a gamble going after Frank this way, but the case against him for both attempts was the weakest. They needed Frank to confess.

Garcia took a sip of water. "Well, Mr. Henderson, I am surprised a vetern of the legal system like you hasn't asked for a lawyer. Especially in a situation like this. I mean going against two attempted kidnappings…"

The startled glance Frank shot him was all the incentive Garcia needed to bait the hook farther. "Oh didn't you know?" He got up and moved behind Frank, lowering himself so his mouth was right at Frank's ear. "Tim and Drew were wrong. The babysitter was still there." Frank slowly turned in Garcia's direction. "And she saw everything."

Frank gulped. The first babysitter was there? Shit. The cop was too calm to be faking about that. If there had been a witness the first time, they were fucked. Pure and simple.

Garcia smiled. He could see the wheels turning in Frank's head. The fish was on the hook. "Save yourself man. Save yourself."

Frank nodded. It made sense. "What do you want to know?"

_The Squad Room_

Ky paced the floor, arguing with herself against going into the waiting area for family members. She knew Lucky, Liz, Cameron, and unless she missed her guess, the entire town that knew the truth about the original kidnapping attempt. She really didn't have anything new to tell them, she told herself sternly. Sure Frank had flipped, but they still needed Tim and Drew to get to the mastermind. Frank had fingered Tim and Drew as the guys who had brought him into the plot. But they still didn't know who was behind the plot in the first place.

"He caved!" Taggert crowed triumphantly. "Schwartz fingered Collins as the ringleader of the gang."

Ky rubbed her hands together in giddy anticipation. "Goody. I have a date with Sleepy."


	15. Chapter 15 Minature Disasters

**Chapter 15 –"Miniature Disasters"**

Elizabeth was biting her lip again. No matter how hard she tried to convince him that she was calm, the biting of her lip has always given her away. Lucky sighed and ran his hands through his hair and resumed his pacing of the conference room they had been shown to a few minutes ago.

The fact that they wanted to speak them in a conference room was not good. Something was going on. He could feel it. It felt like days since Taggert and Garcia had come to take those bastards into custody when Ky had called them. Lucky still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact the single most annoying person he had met recently was really FBI. He briefly wondered if the FBI was lowering its standards.

A glance at his watch told the real story. It had only been a few hours. Four to be exact. Four hours since he could put faces with the voices he had only heard about. Four hours since they had their best lead to this mysterious she. Roughly three and a half hours since he was told there was no chance in hell he was going to be let in interrogation rooms with them.

"It's fine. It's all fine," he said distractedly as he squeezed her shoulder.

Elizabeth cuddled Cameron closer to her. No matter how many times Lucky offered reassurances, she didn't believe him. He knew something was wrong. He was pacing way too much to be calm.

She could feel it. The other shoe was about to drop.

She shot a nervous glance at her own watch. It was now a half hour since a group led by Garcia had left the station. She only hoped it was to catch that damned she. Cameron squirmed a little under her tightened grip and she quickly loosened it, kissing the top of his head and whispering an apology.

Elizabeth bit her lip. "Sure it is. This is just routine right?"

Lucky half-smiled at the two of them. "Yeah. Just routine."

Outside the door, Ky stopped abruptly, almost forcing a collision between herself and Taggert. Taggert glared in her direction. "Damn it Thompson! What the hell?"

Ky swallowed hard and looked at her fellow agent. "I don't think I can tell them. I just…I just can't."

Garcia inched closer as Taggert looked towards the ground. He placed his hand on Ky's shoulder. "We have to. There is no other option if we want to keep Cameron safe and catch this person. We have to do this. It's not going to be easy or fun. But it is for the best."

Ky blinked her eyes several times, straightened her shoulders and nodded her head. Throwing her shoulders back and head up, she opened the door with a convincing display of confidence that she did not feel.

"Well, thanks for hanging in with us." She greeted as Taggert and Garcia followed her in.

Ky took the seat closest to Elizabeth and Cameron. Lucky took his place on Elizabeth's other side and absent-mindedly let Cameron play with his fingers. Taggert sat on the opposite side of the table next to Garcia, who had shut the door. "The Commissioner will be in shortly. He's making some calls." Taggert explained quickly. "But we'll get started now."

Garcia took the lead. "In short order, Tim Schwartz and Frank Henderson have confessed to being hired by Drew Collins to participate in the kidnapping of Cameron."

"That's good right? That's good. So why do I sense a but coming?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because Miss Webber, there is a big but coming up." Taggert responded. "The but is that Drew Collins is not the mastermind."

"But we knew that. Maxie heard them talking about a 'she'. We already knew that. This Drew can tell us who 'she' is though." Lucky interrupted hastily.

"Not exactly." Ky softly voiced.

The two words hung in the air. Two simple words that seemed to draw more and more power the longer no one said anything. Elizabeth drew in a shaky breath. "What exactly does that mean?"

"It means that while he has contact with her, he doesn't know exactly who she is." Ky hurried to continue as she noticed Lucky's anger rising with the increased clenching of his fists. "The entire arrangement was done online. He received telephoned instructions from her. He doesn't know her real name. He just calls her Princess."

Through clenched teeth Lucky hissed "So just what the hell does that mean to us?"

"It means he has tapes of their conversations. It means he has a cell phone that only she calls. It means he saved all online correspondence. It means when we do catch her, thanks to the stuff Garcia recovered from his apartment, we have enough to nail her." Taggert responded calmly.

"And if you don't have a name, then how exactly do you propose you will catch her?" Lucky questioned.

Ky shot a clear "don't make me say this" look in Garcia and Taggert's direction. Both shook their heads and indicated that she should continue. Silently vowing to send them both to hell the first chance she got, Ky took a breath and went forward. "We have a plan."

_Half hour later_

"No. No and no. How many times do I have to say it? I'm not sending my son away with strangers until this person is caught!" Elizabeth exclaimed. She paced back to the corner where Lucky was standing. He wrapped his arms around both her and Cameron. "I can't do it." She muttered into his chest.

Ky cautiously moved towards the couple, ignoring the death stares Lucky was shooting her way. "It's the only way Liz. I wouldn't even suggest this if there was another option. But she's monitoring the news here. If Drew contacts her saying he has Cameron and she's seen nothing, she'll know it's a trap and leave. Poof. Our best shot gone."

Taggert approached, softening his voice to a tone that both Lucky and Liz recognized. "It won't be long. And he'll be protected. Some of the best agents we have will be assigned to protect him."

Lucky rolled his eyes. "Agents stick out like sore thumbs. If she does have people watching they will spot them right away."

"Like you picked me out Spencer?" Ky challenged.

Lucky ignored the remark. "Besides how are you going to get him out of here with no one noticing? And where would you take him?"

"I have the solution to that problem." Mac and Steven entered the room hurriedly. Steven went to his sister and hugged her.

Mac looked around the room. "Robin is in New York for a few weeks for some seminars and conferences she is giving lectures at. One of them is one Steven had already signed up to attend. I already talked to her and she's willing to help."

Mac sat down at the edge of the table. "Steven can take Cameron with him and meet Robin at the hotel they were both already staying at. Robin takes Cameron and when we break the story about Cameron's disappearance to the media, Steven rushes back to be the concerned uncle."

Elizabeth and Lucky looked at each other. Lucky glanced around the room. "Can we have a minute to talk this over?"

Everyone nodded quickly and eased out of the room. Once Steven had closed the door, Elizabeth collapsed in a chair, still firmly holding Cameron. Lucky knelt in front of her. He felt tears well up in his eyes when he noticed how quickly she had started to cry. He stroked her hair gently while Cameron played with his football.

"What do you think?" she managed to say.

"I think that for once Ky is right. This is the only way. And Robin is the best choice if we have to do this."

She nodded. "I was afraid you would agree with me." She sniffed. "I don't think I can do this."

He rose up slightly and kissed her forehead. "For him you can do anything. Its to keep him safe."

Elizabeth bit her lip. "Just keep reminding me of that will you."

He nodded and made a move towards the door. Lucky motioned for the waiting party to join them. He stood behind Elizabeth and Cameron, his hands firmly on her shoulders. "Ok if Steven takes him and Robin is willing to watch him, we're in."

Ky smiled slightly. Getting them to agree to plan was supposed to be the hard part. This she decided was worse. It was much worse. "Good. Good. About Steven taking him…."

She looked back helplessly the assembled men who all quickly looked away. Cowards! Ky steeled herself to do this. 'You are an FBI agent,' she lectured herself. 'You can handle this!'

"Princess knows they were going to try again today to grab Cameron. If we want this to work, they need to leave tonight."

"Tonight?" Elizabeth questioned.

"More like an hour."


	16. Chapter 16 Goodbye to You

**Chapter 16 – "Goodbye to You"**

"This is for his own good right? Its for the best?"

Lucky reached over and squeezed Elizabeth's hand. "We could always run. Leave now. They wouldn't find us."

They sat on the floor of the conference room. Steven had left to get some clothes for Cameron and his own bags. Everyone else had thankfully left after Ky's announcement that they had an hour. That had been nearly thirty minutes ago.

One hour. It wasn't enough time. Not nearly enough time.

Cameron was oblivious to their anguish. He was just fine playing with his football. He would roll it over to Lucky and then giggle when the ball came back to him. It was small comfort that he was really too young to understand what all was going on around him. What exactly was at stake.

Elizabeth smiled slightly at his suggestion to run. She knew it would come eventually. It was too much a part of him for it not to come up at some point. "And then what? Run every time someone looked at him too long?" She brought Lucky's hand up towards her lips and kissed it. "We can't."

He nodded his agreement. He didn't really think she would take him up on the offer. But still, if she had wanted to, they would be gone. "Then this is for the best."

She ran rubbed Cameron's head and followed it with a kiss to the top of his head. "And its Steven and Robin. We trust them."

"Robin won't let anyone near him besides Steven. And its not forever. Just until…" he trailed off, not wanting to use the words he felt rising in his throat in front of Cameron. Cameron was still too young to hear that language.

"Right. Its not forever." She looked up at him with tears pooling in her eyes. "It will just feel like it is."

She could feel her heart breaking. Sure there had been times in her life where she would have sworn she knew what a broken heart felt like. Now she realized she had been wrong. No matter how strong Lucky kept telling her she was, no matter how many times he told her it wouldn't be forever, she couldn't help but feel it was going to be forever.

Would he be scared staying with a stranger? Sure he had baby sitters in the past, but not for this length of time and never over night. If he had ever needed to stay the night, he had always stayed with Grams. And now she was sending him off with someone that was a stranger to him. Her head told her it was the best choice, the safest choice, but her heart felt like she was the worst mother in the world.

What if the plan didn't work? What then? Would he have to stay with Robin until they did catch her? What if they never did? It was possible they wouldn't. Even with Ky's assurance they would nail her, it was still possible she would elude them. Was she sending her baby away for hours? Days? Weeks? Months? Years?

"Hey." Lucky's voice broke through her quickly racing thoughts. "It won't be forever. It won't even more than a few days."

"How do you know?"

"I just do." He clucked one finger under her chin and pushed her face up to look at him. "He'll be fine. We'll catch this…this.."he paused again searching for a strong enough word. Giving up he continued "This person. And then he'll come home to us. And this whole nightmare will be over."

"You may have to tell me that a few hundred times."

"No problem. As long as you tell me the same thing."

That brought out a watery smile. "Deal."

Cameron clapped his hands, delighted that he was able to throw the football somewhat in the direction of Lucky's leg. They smiled down at him, happy for his innocence. Happy that for now he was safe. And that for the time being he was still with them.

The soft knock was an unwelcome reminder of what was to happen. Ky and Steven stood apologetically in the doorway. Steven looked at the bag in his hand as if it were the eighth world wonder. Ky sheepishly looked at the clock on the wall and then became fascinated by her feet. With a breath, Ky started. "I'm sorry guys. I really am. But…."

"Its time." Elizabeth finished the sentence for her. She took a deep breath and gathered Cameron up in her arms as she stood. Lucky placed his hand on her shoulders from behind her when she straightened herself. Letting her breath out slowly, she glanced back at Lucky. He nodded and squeezed her shoulders.

Turning towards the two in the door, she nodded. "Ok. We can do this. Let's go."

The trip to Steven's car was quiet. Taggert and Garcia tried hard not to look upset about this. Mac stood by the car, tears and sympathy etched in his face. Ky kept biting her lip, looking as if she was about to say something, but then apparently changing her mind.

Elizabeth had to hide the chuckle she felt when she saw the car seat in the back of her brother's Jeep amid his usual mess of gym clothes, discarded coffee cups, and cds. Steven shrugged when he noticed her interest in his car. "I didn't have time to clean it out."

"As long as he's safe I don't really care Steven."

She took extra care to place Cameron in the car seat. Triple checked that he was buckled in right. She was stalling and she knew it. With tears flowing down her face she leaned forward and kissed her son. "You be good for Uncle Steven and Robin." She whispered. "You be good. And we will see you soon." She kissed him again, hugging him to her as close as she could.

Elizabeth stepped back long enough for Lucky to take her place. He kissed the top of the boy's head. "You protect Robin ok? And come back soon, cause your mommy's going to miss you Big Boy." He kissed Cameron again. "And so am I."

As he stepped back, Elizabeth slipped beside him again and kissed Cameron one last time. She turned towards her brother and hugged Steven quickly. "You better go. Now. Before I change my mind."

Steven nodded and kissed the top of his sister's head. "I'll protect him with my life." He nodded a goodbye in Lucky's direction, climbed in and began the drive to New York City.

Lucky encircled Elizabeth's waist with his arms. He could feel her trembling as they stood watching the Jeep drive farther and farther out into the distance. They stood starring until the Jeep was no more than a speck, and then was no more.

Once it had disappeared, Elizabeth turned around and buried her face in his chest, muting the sobs that racked her body. Lucky held her tighter, his own tears falling and wetting the top of her hair.


	17. Chapter 17 Points of Authority

**Chapter 17 – "Points of Authority"**

So this was what it felt like to be part of a sting operation Elizabeth mused to herself. She never wanted to repeat this experience again.

Taggert and Garcia had made the announcement of Cameron's "kidnapping" a little over two hours ago. The media had swarmed and were demanding interviews with her, Lucky, anyone in their family. Steven had rushed back from New York and was currently holed up at Audrey's. Lulu, Nik, Emily and Luke had taken refuse in the Quartermaine mansion. Big Alice was taking particular delight in slamming the door in the reporters' faces and body slamming the occasional reporter. She and Lucky had stayed in the station. Reese had come and was their appointed spokesperson. Neither Lucky nor herself entertained any notion of being able to give a statement to the press without possibly blowing the whole operation.

She bit her lip and held her head in her hands. Lucky was pacing and watching the clock as if it were the Holy Grail. He glanced her way, came over and knelt in front of her. She felt him rest his hands on her knees. Elizabeth's eyes met his and she fell forward into his arms.

He murmured soothing sounds to her. Words wouldn't help either one of them right now.

The sound of his cell phone cut through the silence in the room. Without looking at the caller ID, he answered distractedly. "Hello?"

"Ahh if it isn't my favorite local yokel! How's things in Mayberry Barney?" Ky's annoyingly cheerful voice rang in his ear.

Lucky tried and failed to suppress his groan. "What the hell Super Agent Dork! Aren't you supposed to be on a stakeout? Don't they teach you how to do that in the Academy?"

"Yup. And rule number one is blend in. So baby that's what I am doing. Blending."

"And annoying me is blending how exactly?"

Ky sighed in mock annoyance. He could just picture her rolling her eyes and trying not to laugh at him. "Because I'm standing around in an airport! EVERYONE is on their cell phone."

"Good bye Thompson. Find someone else to annoy."

"But you're the funnest one!" Lucky heard Ky respond as he hung up on her.

Elizabeth tried not to laugh but she couldn't keep back the smile at the exchange. When the phone rang seconds after he had hung up, she really couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. The look on Lucky's face was hysterical.

"WHAT? Aren't you supposed to be watching for someone Thompson?" He barked.

"I have no idea who Thompson is but I am watching someone." Robin's amused voice hit his ear.

"Robin." Elizabeth looked up eagerly. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"Well thanks for that obvious explanation Lucky. I appreciate that." She laughed.

Elizabeth motioned for him to give her the phone and she grabbed for it when he offered it over to her. "Robin. Is something wrong with Cameron?"

"No. He's fine. I didn't mean to worry you. I just thought you may want to talk to him for a minute."

Before Elizabeth could express her gratitude, Cameron's voice came over the line. "Mama? Mama?"

She bit her lips to keep the tears back. Her son would not hear her cry. "Hi Boo Boo. You being good for Robin?"

"Love you Mama"

"I love you too baby. So much."

_Miami/Dade International Airport International Arrivals Baggage Claim_

Drew looked around nervously and glanced at his watch. She should be here soon. He just hoped this would work.

He adjusted his Port Charles University jacket for what appeared to be the millionth time. That was how Princess was to recognize him. She was to approach him and then he had to bring her outside to the waiting agents.

Drew tried not to think of the six million ways the plan could go wrong. She could completely skip on him. She could send someone else. He began to pace around the carrousel to stop his thoughts.

"Easy Sleepy. You keep pacing and someone might think you are nervous." Agent Thompson's voice rang in his tiny earpiece.

"Easy for you to say. You aren't setting someone up and have 15 Federal Agents watching your every move." He muttered.

"Well what can I say Sleepy? Crime doesn't pay. Now quit with the pacing or you'll blow everything. She won't approach you when you are walking around like you have a giant sign that says it's a sting run on your back."

He stopped his pacing. Even if it galled him to admit she had a point. Drew glanced at his watch again. Would Princess just hurry up already!

"Bonjour mon ami. Nice pour vous voir."

That voice. He recognized it immediately. Princess was here.

"Ne tournez pas autour. Où est l'enfant?"

"He's here. Just outside the terminal. Follow me."

"Allez. Menez la manière."

Drew nodded and started off towards where he had been instructed to lead her. Please don't let her sense this is a set up. He didn't not want to experience the wrath of Princess in person. It was bad enough over the phone.

It seemed like an eternity but in reality it had only take three minutes to weave through the arriving passengers and walk out the doors towards the taxi line. Once outside, he gestured slightly with his head to veer to the right, away from the line of tourists. As Drew passed a column he spotted Agent Thompson.

Kylie grinned as she spotted her target. That little thing had caused all this? Ky shrugged. No matter what Princess's size, she was going to be arrested.

Ky motioned with her head to the agents that had followed the pair out. As soon as Drew passed her, Ky moved quickly behind Princess. She grabbed Princess's arms as roughly as she could manage without being brought up on an excessive force charge. "You're under arrest Princess."

Princess whirled her head around, trying to see who had grabbed her. By the time she looked in Drew's direction agents had already surrounded him. Other had guns trained on her. HER!

"Arrêté ? Vous n'avez aucun droit de m'arrêter ! Savez-vous même qui je suis?"

"Cut the French crap. I know you can speak English Princess. And I don't give a crap who you think you are! You are under arrest for the attempted kidnapping of Cameron Webber." Ky leaned close to Princess's ear. "And I promise you. I will do anything in my power to make sure you pay, Princess."

_PCPD_

When the desk sergeant had announced Taggert had a phone call, the silence that filled the entire station was deafening. Other officers weren't even pretending to work on other cases. Even suspects seemed to pick up the tension in the room and had fallen silent.

After he had greeted his caller, Taggert had taken to responding in an increasingly maddening series of grunts. Lucky felt Elizabeth squeeze his hand harder and harder the more incoherent Taggert became. Who was on that line?

Taggert hung up the phone and clenched his fist. For a second Lucky felt his heart sink. She was gone. It hadn't work. She had sent someone else.

Then Taggert turned slowly and his face broke into a grin. "We got her!"

The surrounding officers and agents erupted into cheers. Lucky grabbed Elizabeth and swung her around.

It was over. It was finally over.


	18. Chapter 18 I Know the Truth

Chapter 18 – **"I Know the Truth"**

The cold, clammy hand of deja vu clamped down on Elizabeth as she sat in the stiff uncomfortable chair. It had been years since she had last sat here, in not entirely dissimilar circumstances. She knew she had changed since then, grown, matured. And yet right now she felt no more than two days older than the last experience.

As if to convince herself that it was real, she tapped her finger on the glass screen. Elizabeth bit her lip and played with her pearl ring. A quick glance to the side confirmed what she had already guessed. Lucky was pacing behind her, clenching and unclenching his fists in increasing fury.

Neither one of them could really believe what Taggert, Garcia and Ky had told them. It couldn't have been her. There had to be some sort of mistake. Not her.

_Earlier_

"But you have to be wrong." Elizabeth had protested. Lucky had sat in silence, stunned by what they had just been told.

Ky pushed her hair behind her ear. "I know this is a shock. She never came up during the investigation. But her voice matched the one on the tapes. She approached Drew." Ky gently placed her hand on Elizabeth's arm. "She was in the Bahamas and the Bahamian police have been very cooperative in sending us information from where she was staying." Ky smirked. "Apparently they don't want to be known as the in place to take your kidnap victim. Who knew? Anyway, she had Drew's phone number, stuff to care for Cameron for a short while at least, a passport with his picture in it. She's Princess."

_Back in the visitation room_

The only answer they really couldn't answer right now was why. Taggert assured her it wouldn't be necessary for them to prove why she wanted to kidnap Cameron; they had more than enough evidence to prove she did. But Elizabeth still wanted to know why.

What had she ever done to her? Sure they didn't really get along. But Elizabeth had always assumed that the rivalry ended when she had left Port Charles. Certainly Elizabeth hadn't given her much more than a passing thought since then. Obviously the feeling wasn't mutual.

Lucky abruptly stopped pacing and sat down next to her. He kissed the top of her head. "You ok?" he murmured to her.

She nodded. "I'll do better once this is over and we can leave here."

He nodded sadly. He wished like hell they could do this somewhere other than the place she tried to get Tom to confess in front of Taggert. However this time he would be right next to her. This time he could take over if it got too much for her.

"Prisoner coming out." The officer standing at the door announced loudly, his voice penetrating the glass-dividing wall. Elizabeth grasped Lucky's arm in a death grip. This was it.

Her hair was longer than either one of them remembered. Instead of the short reddish brown pixie cut she had sported, now her hair lay at her shoulders and was dyed a honey blonde. The designer clothes, the short skirts and tight tops she had paraded around town in had been replaced by the prison orange jumpsuit given to her for transport. Her eyes, which at least at times had soften and smiled at Lucky, were now twisted in a hard glare that she used to reserve solely for Emily.

She waved off the guard as best she could when she sat down across from them. Her lips curled in a cruel self-satisfied smirk. She picked up the phone and flicked her fingertips as if she had a more pressing engagement they were keeping her from.

Elizabeth picked up the phone on their side after Lucky gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. She breathed the name with as much venom as she felt.

"Lydia."

"Yes Elizabeth. What exactly did you want?" The slightly accented voice brought back a wave of memories.

Elizabeth shook her head at the question. What did she want? What did she want? As if she had just called her on the phone to ask for a favor! "You know exactly why I came here Lydia. What the hell did you want with my son?"

Lydia let out a low throaty chuckle. "I wanted nothing with your brat. He was just the catalyst. I would have gotten rid of him as soon as it was possible." Lydia narrowed her eyes as she focused solely on Elizabeth's face. "No no Elizabeth, I wanted nothing with your son."

"Then what the hell type of game were you playing?"

She shook her head. "Revenge. Revenge. You ruined my chances for happiness here. You and that twit Emily…."

"Emily? This is about her and Nikolas? That is why you tried to kidnap my son?"

Lydia pounded a fist onto the desk area in front of her. "NO! It is about the two of you stealing what was supposed to be mine! I was supposed to be loved, adored, cherished. But every chance I had for that, the two of you would crook your fingers and off they both would go running! Any chance you had to make my life miserable you both took. So when the opportunity presented itself to ruin both of your lives, I took it."

"We never tried to ruin your life Lydia…."

Lydia waved off the explanation with her hand. "I lost count of the number of times both of them," as she pointed a finger at Lucky, " would run off because one of you called or they were just concerned about you. You were both married and told them you were happy. Why couldn't you have left them alone? Talk to your actual husbands?"

Elizabeth didn't immediately respond and Lydia pressed her advantage. "You ruined my one chance to have a home. Instead I was so alone that when AJ offered me the chance to leave I leapt at it. And then I hear from AJ that his spies in Port Charles see the two of you getting closer. That Nikolas is out of prison and back with Emily. And then I read a real estate listing that you two bought an apartment together. So I made some plans."

Lydia leaned as far back in her chair as she could manage. "You know AJ taught me a lot of things, the importance of planning, hiring someone else to do your dirty work, keeping your distance so no one suspects you, the importance of having planted evidence for the police to look at the wrong people." She smiled cruelly. "You would have had no idea where he was by the time the police finished looking in the wrong places."

Elizabeth bit her lip. She felt the bile rising up in her throat. She couldn't listen to this anymore. How someone could be so calm about planning a kidnapping? All because she felt slighted? She blinked her eyes hard and focused on the smirk Lydia was sporting. "You listen here, if you had harmed one hair on his head…"

"You would have what?" Lydia taunted. "You wouldn't have had a clue you spineless…"

Lucky had enough. He grabbed the phone away from Elizabeth. "You listen here," he growled. "You think your life was ruined because no one threw you a parade when you left town you self-centered witch? Keep talking and you'll find out what a ruined life really looks like."

He dropped his voice to a dangerously even level. "I may be a cop, but I am still a Spencer. And I remember everything my dad taught me. And I know there are several people where you are going that owe my dad favors." He caught her gaze and held it so she would realize he was serious. "Breathe one more word about Elizabeth, Emily or Cameron and I promise you… I promise you will look back on this as the good days."

He dropped the phone into its holder. Elizabeth nodded her agreement to the unasked question in his eyes. Lucky stood and offered her his hand and together they walked out of the room.

Ky and Steven were waiting for them on the other side of the door. Steven hugged his sister quickly.

Ky shifted impatiently from foot to foot. "Well what did she say?"

Elizabeth offered a brief recap of the conversation. "I just don't understand where she was planning on you guys looking. She was so confident that you wouldn't look in the right place first."

Ky looked quizzically at Elizabeth. "What exactly did she say?"

"That AJ had taught her a lot about planning, planting evidence to have people look elsewhere…"

Ky smacked her forehead. "Nikolas!" Seeing the puzzled looks the other shot her way, she hurried to explain. "When Sleepy, Grabby and Shorty showed up, they said they were delivering a package from Mr. Cassadine. I had just talked to Nik and he said he was sending over a gift for Cameron so I thought…."

"That it was from Nik." Lucky finished. "But how did they know you had just talked to him?"

Steven shrugged. "May have just been dumb luck. Lydia could have guessed that Nik does that from time to time or while they were planning the actual kidnapping, any one of those three could have seen him do it another time."

Lucky ran his hands up and down Elizabeth's arms from behind her. She leaned back into his chest and he readjusted himself to holding her. "At least this part is over" Elizabeth sighed.

Ky smiled at the couple she had become so fond of. And at the brother she had really become fond of. "And don't forget the most important part." She added.

Her smile grew wider. "Now we can bring Cameron home."


	19. Chapter 19 Family

**Chapter 19** – **"Family"**

Lucky had to smile at her. She looked like such a little kid sometimes. She sat swinging her feet in anticipation, pushing her hair behind her ear. At times like this she almost reminded him of Lulu waiting to open presents on Christmas morning. Elizabeth's eyes had the same glow of excitement and anticipation in them.

Not that he could really blame her for it. Other people might say it would only be a few minutes more, but for them, it felt like eternity.

Cameron was coming home.

Ky had far too much fun in quickly planning out what she had dubbed "Operation Decoy". Lucky felt his eyes roll even just thinking about it. Ky had decided that the press didn't really need to know that Cameron had never been in harm's way and was on his way back from staying with a family friend. So instead she cooked up an elaborate scheme that at one point involved Taggert and Garcia convincing her body doubles and helicopters really were not necessary.

Instead she had to settle for a convoy of marked PCPD cars leaving the station, while Steven left to meet Robin at the airport in an unmarked escorted vehicle. Lucky and Elizabeth had left in Taggert's rental car at his insistence. Ky wasn't too happy with having to drive him and Garcia around but that had just made it easier for Lucky to say yes.

So instead of waiting in the middle of a media swamp, they were waiting at the boxcar. Waiting for one of the only other people in the world who understood how special this place was to bring them the most special person in the world.

"They're late. They missed the plane or it was delayed or…." Elizabeth started to babble.

He smiled at her and gently placed his hand on her mouth to stop her. "No they aren't. Steven would have called us if the plane was delayed. He has both our numbers."

"But what if we don't get service out here? We didn't really try that out over that summer."

Lucky held both phones up for her to see. He had taken hers from her grasp when she had called Steven at least 20 times on the drive over here. The glowing screens and those bars proved that the phones worked and had service. "You're just anxious to see him. He'll be here soon." He couldn't resist teasing her just a little. "Besides weren't you the one who told Steven to be careful and not break any speed limits?"

She smacked at him from her position sitting in the boxcar as he leaned up towards her. "Oh just shut up." She huffed. But by the smile on her face he could tell she understood his teasing.

"You know right now you totally remind me of how you act on Christmas morning. You are the worst when you are waiting something!"

Elizabeth stuck her tongue out of him. "Quit picking on me!"

"Yeah Lucky. Quit picking on Elizabeth. You aren't allowed to do that today!" Robin's amused voice called out behind them.

They turned quickly. Robin stood smiling with Steven close behind her. She held Cameron in her arms but once he saw his parents he began kicking excitedly and stretching out his arms towards them. Robin placed Cameron on the ground and he began to run as best he could towards them.

Elizabeth jumped down from her perch in the boxcar and started out towards her son. She had told herself she wasn't going to cry when she saw him. She really didn't want a majority of her son's memories of her to be with her blubbering away. But when she swooped him up into her arms, she couldn't help it. She was probably going to smother him if she held him any tighter.

Steven placed his hands on Robin's shoulders and gently steered her back towards their car. Somethings, he thought, did not require the presence of an older brother.

Lucky came up quickly behind Elizabeth and Cameron. As Elizabeth sank to her knees he sat down behind her, holding onto Cameron's outstretched hands.

Cameron babbled excitedly. "Mamma. Dadda." He repeated over and over again.

Elizabeth just held him and kissed him over and over again. Lucky smiled and played with his hands. He bit his lip to keep himself from crying. Elizabeth was laughing in relief. It was finally over. It didn't really matter now if she ever understood Lydia's reasons for trying to kidnap Cameron. He was home and he was safe. And he was going to stay that way.

Lucky slowly and reluctantly moved back towards the boxcar. He grabbed at the bag he had thankfully thought to grab out of his truck before they left the station in such a hurry. Looking down at the item in his hand, he took a deep breath. This was it. "Now or never Spencer" he muttered to himself.

"What do you have there?" Elizabeth questioned him from behind.

Spinning around he held up Cameron's favorite football. "I just thought he might want this." He grinned as he handed the toddler the ball. "It is the longest he's been without it since Uncle Steven forgot to pack it."

Cameron clapped delightedly and squirmed in his mother's grasp reaching for the football until she was forced to put him on the ground near her. She sat down and started tossing the ball back and forth with him.

After one toss, she felt Lucky take her hand in his and kiss it. She smiled and settled back into his embrace as they sat quietly, watching Cameron become distracted with picking the flowers that were blooming next to them.

Elizabeth sighed contentedly. "There is nothing that could make this moment any more perfect."

"Nothing huh?"

She shook her head. "Cams home. I have you. We're at the boxcar."

"I have an engagement ring." He said in a teasing tone.

Elizabeth slowly turned around and looked him in the eye. Was he serious? "What did you say?"

Lucky swallowed hard. This was it. He tightened his grip on the small box he had managed to successfully hide when he gave Cameron the football. Looking into her eyes, he felt every prepared speech he had ever rehearsed leave his memory completely. "Exactly what you think I said. Elizabeth…." He paused to take a breath. "Elizabeth, I love you more now today then I think I ever did before. I love you. I love Cameron and I love the life we've made together. We're already a family, but I want everyone to know that." He paused and opened up the small box to reveal the engagement ring he had purchased shortly before this whole nightmare began. He took her hand in his. "Elizabeth Imogene Webber will you marry me?"

Elizabeth blinked her eyes in an unsuccessful attempt at stemming the tears in her eyes. She couldn't speak, she could barely breath. This was not happening.

"Elizabeth? Kinda waiting on an answer here?" Lucky laughed nervously.

She leaned forward into his arms and kissed him. "Yes. The answer is yes!"


	20. Chapter 20 Heart and Shoulder

**Chapter 20 – "Heart And Shoulder"**

_The Park- six months later_

Lulu put her hand up to her mouth to stifle the laugh that was rising up in her. Elizabeth was slowly driving Lucky, Nik and Steven up the wall with her constant hovering and worrying. Lulu bent down to ruffle Cameron's hair. "Your mom can be one crazy lady Cams. But I think that's why your daddy loves her."

Cameron nodded as if he understood her but Lulu was pretty sure the sun was just in his eyes. She adjusted her soon-to-be nephew closer to her. When she saw Elizabeth move to another table and the exaggerated expressions of relief on the guys's faces, she couldn't help it. She had to laugh.

"You have got to calm her down!" Steven muttered glaring at Lucky. "She's either going to kill me or I'll kill her!"

Nik nodded in agreement. "If she tells us one more time to move that banner…." He let the threat drop. "Lucky, Cam's only two. He won't remember if the banner is hung three feet off the ground or five! He won't even remember if there IS a banner, unless you two show him pictures! Make her stop!"

Lucky ran his finger through his hair. "She's not that bad." Seeing the incredulous stares Nik and Steven shot him, he raised his hands to defend himself. "Must I remind you about moving day?" He raised his eyebrow. "Need I bring up the couch?"

Steven and Nik shuddered at the memory and quickly shook their heads. Suddenly the banner didn't seem quite so bad now.

Lucky moved closer to where Elizabeth now stood re-arranging the food table. He learned a long time ago to just let her go when she became decorating crazed. In the long run, it left the both of them much happier, saner and most importantly still speaking to each other. He put his hands on her shoulders and rubbed her arms. "The dips a fraction off?" he teased, kissing the top of her head.

Elizabeth smiled and gently smacked him away. "Shoo. I just want everything to be perfect for Cameron."

"Elizabeth, it would be perfect for Cameron if we stayed in the apartment and let him drag out all his toys."

She turned and faced him, catching a glimpse of Cameron playing happily with Lulu. Elizabeth raised her hands to circle his neck and smiled when the light caught her engagement ring. "I know…but it's the first time we've seen everyone since…."

He circled her waist. "Since the trial." He finished the statement for her.

To say the trial had been a circus would have been putting it mildly. Despite Ky, Taggert and Garcia's best attempts, the press found out about every detail of the strategy and planning that went into keeping Cameron safe. Lucky had a feeling Beaudry was behind it, in payback for the Jump Street nickname, but much as no one could prove Lucky started that nickname, no one could really prove Beaudry had been the leak. The ensuing weeks had been chaos as the press had camped out everywhere, trying to get an interview with them or their family. The hospital, the station, Audrey's, the Quatermaine's, Wyndemere. No place was safe. Only the brief trip they had managed to Laura's old North Carolina home had been press free.

And all that was before the trial started. Once that began, they had seriously discussed moving to North Carolina permanently. The daily trip to the courthouse had been a gauntlet. Thankfully Lucky had been able to use his status on the force to use the back entrance into the building, but that still left the walk to the courtroom. Even the media ban by the judge hadn't helped the crowds outside the courtroom.

Then the topper of it all. After all the evidence to show she had wanted to kidnap Cameron. After the testimony of Drew and Ky about the sting in Miami. After the Bahamian hotel staff testified to seeing Lydia buy the stuff found in her room to care for a baby she didn't have. After all the overwhelming evidence that said, "yes she did do it", Lydia had taken the stand in her own defense.

Had it been a part of any other trial, Lucky would have found it amusing, even downright hilarious as she tried to explain away every last piece of evidence and point the blame in another direction. If only it had been for the kidnapping of his son and the person she was trying to blame was his brother. And with flimsy justifications regarding why Nik would even want to kidnap Cameron, it hadn't taken the jury long to ignore Lydia's imaginative tale and find her guilty of conspiracy.

True she wouldn't serve as much time as Drew, Frank and Tim, but judging from the evil grin he spotted Ky wearing when Lydia was getting ready to be transferred to her women's prison, Lucky had a feeling that Lydia would probably be suffering a whole lot more than the other three.

"Ok! I'm here! The party can start now!" As if on cue, Ky loudly announced her arrival. Turning to see her, Lucky and Elizabeth both caught sight of the rest of the party walking behind her. Elizabeth bit her lip to keep from laughing when she caught Taggert and Lucky doing identical eye rolls to Ky's announcement.

Ky paused long enough to pat Cameron's head, drop his present off at a table, wave to Elizabeth, and stick her tongue out at Lucky before rushing to hug Steven. Lucky resigned himself to the fact that for the foreseeable future he wasn't going to get rid of one Ky Thompson. Shortly after the trial had ended, Ky and Steven had started a long distance relationship. In Lucky's mind it was sick and unnatural, with the constant teasing and the long discussions of cold cases. For his money, a night of watching endless hours of Court TV did not create a romantic evening, but apparently it worked for them. While outwardly Lucky proclaimed his disdain for Ky, inwardly he had to admit she had grown on him. Like a fungus, but she had grown on him.

The rest of the party quickly joined them. Robin, Mac, Maxie, Dillon, Georgie, Brook Lynn, Taggert, Garcia, Audrey, Leslie, Emily, Reese and Luke all came bearing gifts. Soon Cameron was engulfed into a sea of relatives and friends.

Taggert and Garcia made their way towards the couple. Garcia grinned and hugged Elizabeth as soon as he could. "Can we get together for more of these occasions and not for the other reason?" he asked.

Elizabeth laughed. "Yes!"

Taggert smiled widely. "So where's our invitations to the wedding?"

Lucky pointed his finger in Elizabeth's direction. "When she sets the date, you'll be about twentieth on the list to find out."

"Twentieth?"

Lucky shrugged. "Sorry man. Once we get through family, the friends are already in double digits."

Taggert leaned closer to Lucky. "Just tell me before Ky. That's all I ask."

"I'll try, but with her and Steven…" Lucky's voiced trailed off as they both spied Ky and Steven walking hand and hand towards the rest of the party.

Taggert groaned. "We're doomed! If she finds out first, we will NEVER hear the end of it!"

Elizabeth laughed and swatted at both of them. "Be nice! She's a good friend and she's been good to Steven. So no making fun." She left the men and made her way towards her son.

Garcia looked at both Lucky and Taggert. "Well no making fun in her presence at least."

Both Lucky and Taggert nodded their agreement.

The party continued. Presents were given. Cake was being served. Ky wandered over to help Elizabeth clear away some dirty dishes. "So is wedding planning as fun as everyone makes it out to be?"

Elizabeth smiled. "We're doing fine. We're still trying to pick a date. Once that's done, I think it will go quickly."

Ky smiled. "Good. As long as I know before Taggert and Garcia. I won't be able to stand it if they lord it over me that they knew the date before I did!"

"Well of course!"

The party wound down. Robin, Taggert, Garcia and Ky started to leave to make their commutes back to their own homes. Nik, Emily, Steven, Reese, Audrey and Leslie lingered, helping clean up the mess the party made. The teens had taken Cameron over by the swings. Luke stood off on his own, smoking his cigar.

"So was it perfect enough for you?" Lucky teased as he wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's waist from behind.

She leaned back and rested her head on his shoulder. A smile played on her lips as she observed her family and friends interacting. "More than perfect."

If the past months had taught them anything, it was simple. Cherish each other and their life together. They clung each other tighter. Lydia may have tried to destroy them but she didn't count on their greatest strength.

Each other.

_Wanna cry for you  
Would it do any good?  
If I rained for you  
It would just be water  
And the night's with you  
And the storm's in your hand  
And you're down and you're down  
And I can't lift you_

_I'm powerless to change your world  
I'm powerless to stop the hurt_

_chorus  
I'll give you my heart, give you my shoulder  
Give you my heart, give you my shoulder_

_Wanna run for you  
Would it do any good?  
If I flew for you  
You would still be standing  
And it's hard watching  
'cause I'm part of you  
And it's hard not to  
Not to know what I can do_

_I'm powerless to change your world  
I'm powerless to stop the hurt  
I'm trying hard to be your tower of strength  
I'm trying hard to bring you back to joy_

_chorus_

_When the night just cuts you through  
And the dream is lost to you  
When you're worried and confused  
I will give you my heart give you my shoulder_

_**song credit to Heather Nova**_


End file.
